Menagerie
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: Doctor ends up in an intergalactic collection of rare and endangered species from all over the cosmos. 10th Martha. Takes place after Evolution of the Daleks and before Lazarus Experiment[Complete]
1. Captivity

**A/N: I know I have seen various people on here do stories like this before in various stages, so I know the idea isn'****t new. But that doesn't mean I can't write a story about it either. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. **

**I do not own Doctor Who and the entry at the beginning is credited to Wikipedia. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter One: Captivity **

_Menagerie__: the term for a historical form of keeping wild and exotic animals in human captivity and therefore a predecessor of the modern zoological garden. The term was foremost used in seventeenth century France originally for the management of the household or domestic stock, but later primarily for an aristocratic or royal animal collection. The French-language "Methodical Encyclopedia" of 1782 defines a menagerie as an "__establishment of luxury and curiosity."_

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he woke up on the floor of somewhere. Where was he? He remembered that Martha and he were on their way back to Earth when suddenly they were caught in a bright light of what supposedly was a transmat beam. The Doctor tried to wake himself up fully. It felt like déjà vu all over again, or was it pre-ja vu, he had traveled to so many places, and he couldn't exactly remember if this was a memory from one of his other lives or maybe from a future life. He then remembered that this was vaguely familiar when Rose, Jack, and he ended up on the Game Station. As that memory came flooding into him, he gasped and bolted up violently from the ground. A wave of disorientation flooded over him. Whatever happened had happened so quickly it had him spinning, plus it was keeping him a bit more docile right now than he'd like. Eventually it would wear off and he would find out, make no mistakes about it, what was going on.

He frowned, as he looked down at his clothing. He was missing his usual attire, his pinstriped suit and his converse trainers. Looking at his clothing he realized he was wearing the traditional attire of a Time Lord of Gallifrey and to top it off it was the scarlet and orange of the Prydonian chapter. He made a bit of a face as he fingered it lightly and voiced lightly to himself, "Someone has been doing their homework." It made him uneasy that someone knew he was a Time Lord, and knew that he was from the Prydonian charter. Looking around he found himself in what seemed to be a simulated version of the Citadel. The Citadel, the principle city of his people and where all politics were carried out. Everyone lived at the Citadel except for the Sheboogans, the outsiders who rejected Time Lord Society. This did not include the Houses, the families whose homes were scattered all over the planet, where the newly loomed Gallifreyans began life and lived till eventually they left their House and went to live at the Citadel. Usually leaving meant studying at the Academy where a Gallifreyan studied in hopes of being a Time Lord. All Galllifreyans wanted to be a Time Lord, but only the best and the brightest could achieve it. Not that the Doctor didn't consider himself bright, but he did not like to admit that he had failed the first time around in his attempt to become a Time Lord and that he had only succeeded on his second attempt. He sighed, a bit of sadness stirred within him as he realized just how much he missed his home. He called out for Martha. "Martha….."

He frowned, he couldn't find her anywhere. Not in the various labyrinth of rooms which seemed to go on without end. He wished he had his sonic screwdriver but it seemed that his screwdriver was conveniently missing from him. And no matter how hard he looked he could not find a trace of Martha anywhere. And then he heard a voice from a speaker from somewhere.

"_Welcome to all guests from all corners of the universe. We present to you the most exclusive collection of Endangered and rare species from all corners of the cosmos. To your right we have the last of the Time Lords. A rarity to be sure, we are quite please to say that he is the recent addition to our collection."_


	2. On My Own…

**A/N: Thanks for most of the reviews. I am a bit sorry that the first chapter was a bit short but that basically was a prologue for what was to come. This chapter is a bit longer and should give you what you desire, a longer chapter with more intrigue. Yes, the title to this chapter is a rip on Les Mis. But I also really love that song. As always please review. I'll be giving out free David Tennent cookies this time. ;) **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Two: On My Own… **

Martha woke up with a groan. Her head felt like it had been hit with a mallet. Just once she wished she had taken some aspirin with her, but her pockets were bare. _Really smart,_ she thought to herself. _I go off on what I thought was suppose to be one trip with the Doctor, and I didn't pack anything. Really brilliant, Martha. _

She looked around to find herself still in the TARDIS. "Doctor, Where are you?"

Silence, just the unearthly sounds of the TARDIS as it moved through the vortex of time and space. She struggled to get up off the floor. Didn't the Doctor say that the TARDIS had a medical area? Yes, she distinctly remembered that he had told her about the TARDIS having a medical wing. She just had troubles remembering because her head was dizzy. The Doctor had cried out something about a transmat before the light enveloped him and her, but she was still on the TARDIS and the Doctor was no where to be seen. She didn't even have time to ask him what a transmat was before everything went dark.

As she slowly got up off the floor of the TARDIS, The TARDIS let out a low moan. Martha shuddered lightly, the Doctor had told her that the TARDIS was alive and it sounded like the TARDIS was in the throws of being deeply depressed. Martha managed to stumble over to one of the walls of the TARDIS and stroked it lightly as she had seen the Doctor do countless times. The TARDIS let out what sounded slightly like a creak and a bit like a low purr. She had seen the Doctor talk to the TARDIS and call her a she. Martha found it odd but she said softly in a tone that was similar to the Doctor's, "It's all right old girl. It's all right." Martha sighed, _first things first_, she thought, _I have got to get a dose of aspirin for my head and then I'll see if I can do anything to find the Doctor_. She sighed and voiced vocally, "Where is the Doctor?" The TARDIS let out another deep sounding moan. "Okay, I take that means that he's not here. So where is he?" If only she knew how to work the TARDIS, she wouldn't be stuck heaven knows where.

She wandered quietly through the halls of the TARDIS trying to remember the directions the Doctor had given her to find the medical portion of the TARDIS. Was it a right, a left, and then another left? Or was it a right, another right, and then a left? She sighed; leave it to the Doctor to help her get lost in his own machine. She wandered around for what seemed like hours, but in actuality could only be a few minutes. She went past various rooms before she entered the medical wing and looked around. There were several beds, various shelves with an odd assortment of various medical treatments. She opened a cupboard that was marked, **human** and found a bottle of aspirin. However, it was marked strangely with skull and crossbones on it. She couldn't understand why a bottle of aspirin would be marked as poison. Other than the fact of that strange disturbing sign, the bottle of aspirin was correctly labeled as Martha opened the bottle and took a look at the pills inside. If she ever found the Doctor, she would have to ask him why aspirin was labeled as poison. She took a couple of the white pills out of the container and swallowed them. She suddenly felt the TARDIS as it dematerialized in a very firm landing and she wondered where she was. The Doctor had told her that he was taking her back home and Martha wandered back to the control console. "Where are we?" It felt slightly silly to be asking a question like that out loud but the Doctor always seemed to be talking to himself and when she asked him about it, he had told her that he was talking to the TARDIS. Since she was alone and had no one else to talk to, Martha supposed the only one she could voice questions and concerns to was the ship. She walked around the console and an idea struck her to touch one of the buttons. She shouldn't but the overwhelming urge to do so struck her and so she carefully touched one of the buttons and she watched as she saw on one of the TARDIS' screens a picture of what appeared to be the outside of wherever she was.

"Hmm doesn't look like Earth," Martha commented as she looked at what appeared to be a strange alien vista of some sort. Various people were walking by on a street, and a lot of them didn't look like they were human. Others looked vaguely human. Various cars went zooming by overhead and Martha gathered that she was on some sort of city planet.

"Looks like I am stuck here. Wherever here is and…." Martha shivered lightly; the thought crossed her mind that she could be stuck anyplace and anytime. A deep seated fear filled her that she might never be able to get back home and without the Doctor to help her she was could be living the rest of her life alone on a planet that wasn't her home, a complete stranger to whatever place and whatever time she was now in. She could have cried but that wouldn't have accomplished anything at all. She needed to figure out where and when she exactly was and see if there was anyway to find the Doctor, if that was possible.

She went over to the doors of the TARDIS and opened them. She took a gulp of air and stepped outside. "Okay Martha….lets get going." She closed the doors to the TARDIS and began to trudge off.


	3. The Collector

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is a shorter chapter but lots of detail to it and we meet a few more characters to the story and what part they play. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Three: The Collector **

Ms. Lora Lai sat down in her office, an office that was a perfect replica of a library from Victorian era London. The room seemed warm and cheery and a fire burned in a nearby fireplace. Her clothing was in the same Victorian fashion. She wore a blue dress with a white lacy bodice. Around her neck she wore a string of pearls, from Old Earth, a very pricy heirloom to have, as Earth had exploded over one million years earlier. But Lora, who also went by the nickname Lokei, loved the style of the Victorian era and she went to an extracting amount of detail to replicate a Victorian style in the year six billion and forty-three. But among the old fashion décor, Lora installed the technology of the age in her room. She sat down for tea in a warm brown hewed chair with an antimacassar on it, close by the roaring fire.

She had many servants, for Lora Lai was rich and extravagant, and very much an elitist of the highest caliber. Her tea was poured and serviced by a reptile looking alien, which was called a Kai'cha. He wore a suit, but it did not suit him. Kai'cha rarely wore clothing; clothing limited the graceful movement of their body. His scales were green but shone various colors of reds, blues, purples, and oranges as it reflected the light of the room. His tail casually twitched back and forth and his tongue occasional came forth tasting the air. He hissed out, "Will that be all Msss. Lai?"

Lora smiled lightly, "Yes, that is all and don't forget to serve Mr.Wilden as well."

The servant hissed, "SSScertainly, Mssss Lai." And the servant carefully poured out tea to Ms. Lora's guest.

Mr. Charles Wilden was a human that looked to be over 45 years old. He was a bit stout and had a bit of a brown mustache, which Lokei had basically badgered him to grow. Although he hated to dress up in the fashion of Old Earth Victorian era, anyone who saw her was basically forced to dress up in the same style as she did. Charles wore a nice brown suit. But he knew one thing and that was you did not play games with Lokei, for she held a powerful temper and was not to be crossed by any means.

Lora smiled, "How is my latest acquisition to my menagerie doing, Mr. Wilden?"

Mr. Wilden sighed, he did not exactly approve of Lokei's collection, some of the exhibits, were dangerous to hold onto and Mr. Wilden feared that one of these days she would end up biting off more than she could chew.

"He's doing well, Lokei. Considering the methods you went to obtain him."

She frowned, "Are you questioning my methods, Charles? As far as I could remember, I have always wanted the last of the Time Lords. His kind died out a long time ago. He is the last one, the only one. His history can be found scattered among the fragments of Old Earth history and then some. Don't tell me what I can and can not have, Charles."

He shivered lightly; he knew full well that some of Lokei's staff occasionally disappeared, only perhaps to turn up later in one of the more primal exhibits.

"No, Lokei. I am not questioning what you do. I just…" He sighed, "I could never say no to some of your more eccentric hobbies. When you asked to go on that archeological expedition to Katora V, did I ever say you couldn't? When you went out of your way to start your menagerie, did I complain once? But this has got to stop, Lokei, you'll drive yourself mad with trying to replicate golden ages and classic periods. I know how fond you are of various histories and how fond you are of the terrors and marvels of the universe. But it's got to end one of these days, Lokei. I…I care for you. More so than anyone else, I just wish we could settle down, live a normal life and forget trying to scavenge the universe for rare curios. I have seen how much effort and resources you have poured into finding the last Time Lord. Now that you have found him and posses him as your own, can we please leave Patmos VII? Go on holiday perhaps. It would do us both good."

Lora sighed, "Charles….I never knew you felt this way. But….I am so close to acquiring my next piece to my menagerie, I can't leave now. I can't possibly find the time to do so."

Charles got up from his chair; his tea was cold, as he had not touched it. "I am sorry Lora, but I can't live like this anymore. From one rare find to the next. I am sorry. I love you, but you clearly love something else more than me. Good bye..."

He took his hat and plopped it on his head, "If you ever…"

She glared at him, "Get out….. Get out….before I change my mind."

Charles rushed out of Ms. Lai's office. He did not see her cry bitter tears into the arm of her chair.


	4. Doctor in a Gilded Cage

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. And I slightly enjoyed doing this chapter. Read on and find out why. Hehe. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter 4: Doctor in a Gilded Cage **

The Doctor sighed as he looked around his surroundings. He debated on whether or not he should make an attempt to escape but his curiosity had the best of him, he wanted to know more about this menagerie that he was so 'privileged' to be a part of. He grinned lightly as a plate of food and some tea, in a kettle along with some sugar, milk, lemon, and a cup was transmated beside him, clearly whoever his host was made sure he was properly fed and taken care of. A voice came upon the speakers:

"_As you can see it is feeding time for our various exhibits. Not to be missed is the feeding habits of the macra. Rumor has it that they were once a mighty civilization who enslaved humans, but sadly this race has dwindled to the level of primitive beasts. Our macra was salvaged from the famous motorway of New New York." _

The Doctor's eyes went wide; this exhibitor had to be daft to keep hold of a macra. But at least the announcer's words gave him some idea of what time period he was in. He gave a slight sigh it had only been a few days since he and Martha had left New New York. He thought back to the Face of Boe's words: _You are not alone…_ Ironic that he was now in an exhibit because someone believed he was the last of his kind. But as he thought about those words, he decided to keep them handy. Even though, Boe was wrong, he might be able to use them to convince his host that he was not as rare as they thought. After all the Face of Boe's words had to be worth something. He sighed and took a bite of his food and listened to the speaker.

"_To the left of the macra, we have one of the few remaining Ice Warriors. Although officially this is not the known name of their species, these reptiles from Mars were once known for their violent nature. Over time, they renounced violence and only advocated aggression in times of need and self defense." _

The Doctor thought about how he first met the Ice Warriors. He had traveled with Jamie and Victoria at that time. He sighed; he must be getting sentimental in his old age. He felt bad that Jamie had no memory of being with him, as the Time Lords wiped his mind as well as the mind of Zoe. For himself, having his companions wiped of their memory was the ultimate punishment to him. Although, he had been upset that he had been forced to regenerate, he could accept that, but when his own people messed with his friends. It left a bitter feeling in his hearts.

He poured himself a cup of tea and added a couple cubes of sugar and some milk to his tea. His attention had been piqued by this whole museum, zoo like environment. Who ever captured him, clearly was a person of position and means. It had to be an expensive undertaking to have exhibits and exhibitions. Not only that, they had to be brilliant or at least had some smarts to be able to know enough about the Time Lords and their native environment. He decided that he would have to meet them, and he began to formulate a plan in order to meet them.

He heard the announcer once again, _"And now to our next exhibit. We bring you the last of the Time Lords." _

The Doctor grinned lightly and stood up. Somewhere, although he could not see it, people were staring at him.

"_As you can see, he is enjoying his cup of tea." _

The Doctor lifted his cup as if he was toasting the crowd and then fitted it to his lips and took a sip. He then waved his hand to say hello to the crowd that was gathered by him. "Hello…."

He had to admit that there was something enjoyable about being in front of a crowd. He knew exactly who would have loved being displayed like this though, Captain Jack. All the spectators around him, Captain Jack Harkness would have stood there making himself the center of attention.

The Doctor then grinned, an idea came on him. The thought about being the center of attention was not a bad idea. He put down his cup of tea. He decided he was going to give his audience a display. They wanted to see the 'Last Time Lord,' they were going to get it, warts and all.

The Doctor began to take off the Prydonian robes that he wore. He kept a very wide grin on his face as everyone saw his chest. He turned around and flexed his muscles, consequently showing the obvious mole that was between his shoulder blades, he then turned around.

The Doctor then slowly began to take off his boxers and suddenly the speaker spoke,

"_I apologize for this unseemly display. I can assure you; this is very Un-Time Lordian for our Time Lord to be doing this. I have turned off our monitor and I apologize to you adults with kids, for this display of…ummm…Time Lord Anatomy." _


	5. Adventures in Fine Dining

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I am not sure if I care for this chapter that much, as I kept writing it and then re-writing it because I didn't care for the way it was turning out. The only thing I am pleased with is the way this chapter ended. Enjoy. Also a slight credit to Hitch Hiker's trilogy, if you're a Hitch Hiker's fan, you'll see it when you read this chapter. **

**XXXXX**

**Chapter Five: Adventures in Fine Dining **

Martha walked around the planet. This planet seemed to be a pure city. Hover cars, similar to the ones found on New New York drove by overhead. Tall buildings loomed above her. Neon lights glowed everywhere; it was like being in Las Vegas minus the casinos. But there was not one ounce of wildlife on this whole planet. It was slightly alarming to her, what about global warming? Plants provided oxygen, without plants how did this planet survive without depleting its own oxygen. Yet the air seemed alright, perhaps something cleaned the air, as it didn't seem too polluted. Maybe she was thinking way too much. She had found out as she walked around that this planet was called Patmos VII. Despite the fact, she got funny looks when she asked she had found out that it was the year six billion and forty-three. _Yikes_, she thought, _I am a long way and a long time from home. My home doesn't even exist anymore. _

Her stomach was growling and she thought maybe she should get back to the TARDIS and get something to eat. She had no money or anything like that for this time frame and she ached for the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper. If she had either one, she could have managed to get something to eat. She had seem him use it before for such things. She wished she knew where the Doctor was and she hoped that he wasn't dead or worse. She thought she smelled something good inside what looked like a pub or a restaurant of some sort. A flashing sign in red and purple neon shone above it showing the name of the establishment. Martha read it, _Milliways._ Martha thought what an odd name for a restaurant, but considering the fact that she was in the year six billion, it could be worse. She entered within; maybe she could work out a deal with the owners or something. She could work for food or something, as her stomach was grumbling terribly. The restaurant was moderately filled with all sorts of people, if you could call some of them people. Some looked like lizards, others vaguely like the cats she had seen back on New Earth. And among the other various assorted aliens were humans. Finding a spot, she sat down at the bar and found a man sitting there tears coming down his face and various empty glasses. His hair was mussed up and he smelled strongly of alcohol. He wore an old fashion brown suit that seemed slightly off with the times and then barked out an order for a Hyper Vodka. He then muttered lightly, "She'll kill me. Lord knows she'll kill me."

Martha over heard the man's words and said, "Who will kill you, mate?"

The man looked at Martha and sighed, "What does it matter? When Ms. Lai gets it in her head to do something, she does it."

Martha frowned, she had never heard that name before and she said, "Who's Ms. Lai?"

The man frowned, "Only one of the wealthiest women in the seventh billionth century. You know she has had so many suitors try and claim her and her wealth. From presidents, Emperors, and Princes, her family made their fortune in various mining, space exploration, and real estate ventures. When her parents died, a couple of years ago, she pretty much inherited everything. There was a whole article about it in Galactic Weekly. I am surprised you haven't heard of her."

She sighed, "I don't read Galactic Weekly and I am a bit out of my neighborhood."

He nodded and as his drink was placed before him he swallowed it in one quick draught. Martha shook her head, "Look Mate, you're going to make yourself sick drinking that much."

"I don't care; I'd rather die in the gutter than let Ms. Lai get a hold of me."

"Must be bad then? I wish my friend was here, he'd help you."

He looked at her sadly, "I doubt it and I wouldn't want him to risk his life for me. As the old saying goes, hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn."

"So you think she'll try and kill you tonight?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. That or I'll end up in her menagerie, food for one of her exotic pets."

"Sounds sadistic."

He chuckled lightly, "You have no idea. Let me buy you a drink, Ms…."

"Martha Jones and you are?"

"Charles Wilden."

Martha sighed, "Actually, I am a bit hungry rather than….thirsty and I really shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

Wilden nodded, "Then let me buy you something to eat first then I'll offer you that drink."

Martha really didn't want to take advantage of a guy who was down on his luck, but her growling stomach wasn't complaining to the fact that she could get a meal out of this. "Alright…"

He smiled and said, "I'll charge it to her account, along with my drinks. If it's going to be my last meal, she can pay for it."

She frowned, "Is that smart? If you use her account won't she find you and kill you?"

He sighed, "I can't escape her, Martha. She has her hand in everything and pretty much everyone. If I left this planet, she'd find out about it eventually. She has lots of 'friends' and business associates. I am already pretty much screwed. So what do you want? Altraian Lobster? Caviar? It's not my money. Let's see if we can make her go nuts before she decides to kill me."

"Sounds insane and incredibly reckless, reminds me of my friend. I am incredibly hungry so you order it, I'll eat it."

He smiled, "And who is this incredibly insane and reckless friend? You have already mentioned him twice. Is he your boyfriend?"

Martha wrinkled up her nose, "Like Hell he is. Everyone seems to think we're a couple or something and we're not."

Charles laughed lightly, "Sounds a bit like me and Ms. Lai."

Martha frowned, "How exactly did you get together with 'I-want-to-kill-you' anyway?"

Charles sighed, "I knew her family. She wasn't always so sadistic and cruel. I loved her. I thought she did, but I am just an accountant. I counted the credits that came flowing in and out of the house. I thought what would a girl like that want with a guy like me? I am a nothing, a cipher. But somehow I won her affection. Although, now I am not so sure. I thought it was love at one time. But now she treats me like I am belonging instead of a person."

Martha sighed, "Yea, I actually know women like that." She thought about her father and his girlfriend Annalise. If her mum were here, she would have probably told this guy that this Ms. Lai was nothing but another Annalise, toying around with any guy she met. Of course her mum would be bias around it. Although, Martha struggled to be polite, even though Annalise was annoying and pretty much questioned her sanity over what had happened to her that first day she had met the Doctor. Martha was feeling slightly homesick. Not that she was complaining about meeting the Doctor, from going back in time to see Shakespeare to going back to the 1930's. Martha loved every moment of it, now that the Doctor was missing; the homesickness was slowly creeping its way in.

He sighed, "And?"

"Look Mate, I am not going to judge a relationship you had with a woman. I have seen some really interesting couples before." Martha thought about Tallulah and Laszlo, after all who was she to judge about love and things like that. Even the Doctor seemed to have someone that he cared about, but she wasn't going to judge him on it.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't be blubbering about my love life."

Martha gave Charles a friendly pat on the back, "It's okay, it's all those drinks you have been drinking. Plus I asked."

Charles managed to get a menu from a waiter that was passing by; he showed it to Martha, "Anything you like."

Martha looked at the menu, she raised her eyebrow, and some of the foods looked a bit questionable. She wished the Doctor was around, he would have told her what was good and she wouldn't sound so daft, "Uhhh will any of this make me sick?"

He shook his head, "You act like you haven't ordered food before. It's all good. Although don't order Kai'cha food, not unless you want to go to the hospital and have them give you a new stomach. It will burn your stomach out, too much spice. The Kai'chaian race like their food good and spicy, plus generally it's raw."

Martha made a face, "I think I'll stick with the Altarian Lobster. Since you mentioned it earlier and I know that's safe. "

He laughed lightly, "I have never met a person who was confused over a menu before."

Martha knew her next words would be a lie, she stated, "I don't get out much."

"Obviously, I find it rather refreshing actually. So what brings you to Patmos VII?"

"I am looking for my friend. He went missing. I think he might have been kidnapped."

"That's unfortunate, but you know how times are these days. It's a huge universe, people decide to relocate or travel elsewhere and then….they just disappear and you don't even know if they are alive or dead."

"That's why I have to find my friend. We were traveling together and I just lost him…."

"Who is this friend? What's his name?"

Martha sighed, "My friend's name is the Doctor."

Charles Wilden's face went pale.

"Mr. Wilden are you alright?"

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, "Martha Jones, you have to leave Patmos VII. It's not safe for you here. If she finds out that you're here, you're life won't be worth anything."

"I can't leave, Mr. Wilden, not without the Doctor."

His voice went cold, "Don't you understand. _She's got him._ You might as well forget it."

"Who's got him?"

"Ms. Lai, Ms. Lora Lai. I have seen your friend, Martha Jones. He's fine, I assure you. Ms. Lai takes good care of her exhibits."

Martha glared at him, "Exhibits!! He's a person, Mr. Wilden."

"I know, but that doesn't stop her from collecting rare things. And your friend is rare. He's the last of the Time Lords. And I can assure you there are twenty others just like her that have wanted him as well, just because he's rare."

Martha was angry and upset. She thought that people would be more enlightened in the future and it was beginning to dawn on her that it was clearly a misconception, "I don't know how you do things in the seventh billionth century, Mr. Wilden but you don't hold people as if they are an animal in a zoo."

He bowed his head low as if he was ashamed, "I know, Ms. Jones. I know; God how I know it. But that doesn't stop the elite of the galaxy from doing it."

Martha sighed and she said firmly, "You have to take me to him, Mr. Wilden."

"I can't. My life is already in danger as it is."

"Didn't you say you were going to use her account for our food and your drinks, earlier? And you won't take me to my friend. You're a coward, Mr. Wilden, a bloody coward. You're willing to die for food and alcohol, but not for a person. If you won't take me to him, I'll find him myself, without your help."

Martha rose up to leave, but a light hissing sound was heard. It sounded a lot like laughter and at the front of the door were three lizard reptile-like aliens.

Mr. Wilden paled, "It's the Kai'cha. More specifically, it's _her_ Kai'cha. They are here to kill me and more than likely they'll kill you as well."

Martha grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it against the pub table, and Martha held onto the end of the smashed bottle. As she smashed the various patrons turned around noticing the scene. One of the managers yelled out, "Take it outside."

The Kai'cha hissed violently at the manager and he paled. He decided to keep silent, better to stay alive than to be eviscerated by three lizards. But these three Kai'cha were known to be part of Ms. Lai's staff. Ms. Lai held a great deal of business interests on this planet and even if these Kai'cha weren't part of her staff, she hired a lot of them to do her dirty work and it was better to not let them get in the way. Several patrons shook their heads regretfully; many of them had seen this scene before. Someone had angered Ms. Lai. She was after all a patron to this city and she dispensed her own form of justice. Someone was going to die tonight and they slowly filed out, if someone was going to die, it had better not be one of them.

The Kai'cha in the center spoke, his hissing like laugh filled the air, "Little hummman. Sssssoo eageeer to dieeee."

Mr. Wilden grabbed up a chair, "It's me you want, Bra'ka. Leave the girl alone."

Bra'ka grinned, "The creeedit countinnng cowwward hummman has fouuund hisss nerrrve. How amussssing."

This brought forth a load of hissing laughter from Bra'ka and his friends and he continued. "Ssssooon you will be deeead and my brotherssss and I will enjoy your raaaaw flessssh."

Martha shivered. She remembered Mr. Wilden saying something about the Kai'cha liking raw food. It obviously extended to human flesh as well.

She said firmly, "I am not dead yet. So before you decide to eat my flesh, I suggest you shut up and fight."

Bra'ka stuck out his lizard like tongue tasting the air, "Braaave feeemale. You'rrrre a creeedit to yourrr rrrrace. I look forrrward to eaaating yourrrr hearrrrt."

Martha gulped, if that was suppose to unnerve her, it did. It wasn't pleasant to think that if she lost these filthy lizards were going to eat her heart. She and Mr. Wilden slowly began to advance on their attackers. This was not going to be pleasant.


	6. The Keeper meets the Kept

**A/N: Short chapter, I could have written more but, I just liked the way this ended and decided to hold off. Please R/R and thanks for the reviews so far. Hands out David Tennant cupcakes and cookies. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter six: The Keeper meets the Kept **

"What do you mean; you can't show him to people because he's naked? I don't care; it's nothing I haven't seen before. And nothing the public hasn't seen either, it's not like they haven't seen their own anatomy before. Besides if he wants to roam around his enclosure with nothing on at all, that's his affair. I may like the Victorian era, but I assure you I am not Victorian in my thinking."

One of the staff members shook his head, "But Ms. Lai, we can't. The children, you'll drive away them and their parents. They bring in a tremendous amount of income to your menagerie. The schools come in all the time…"

Lora sighed, "I suppose you're right, Blast it all, the last Time Lord in existence and he has to put on a peep show. I'll handle this myself, thank you for reporting it Mr. Thomson."

Thomson let out a sigh of relief; he feared reporting this news to Ms. Lai, her temper was well known and founded, she had even sent forth her Kai'cha staff out to dispose of Mr. Wilden, at least that was the rumor among everyone that worked at Ms. Lai's Menagerie. You did not cross her, but working here paid well and you would be foolish to leave, if it meant having an angry employer breathing down your neck. The Kai'cha served as body guards to Ms. Lai as well as did some menial tasks around her estate, such as serve tea, but they were always close to her.

Thomson left the room relieved to escape with his life. And Lora gathered her transmat device and transmated into the Gallifreyan enclosure. The Doctor meanwhile smiled, "Hello…" He stood up and grinned, "You must be the owner, let me congratulate you on your wonderful display. I am impressed, it's brilliant. It's…."

Ms. Lai coughed, "You're naked, scares away the tourists."

"Naked, really? I wouldn't have noticed. Doesn't seem to frighten you any. Ms…." He looked at her Victorian outfit, "Are you going for a Victorian revival in the six billionth century? Because I can tell ya, it's not going to happen."

Lora chuckled, "Doctor, you're so amusingly quaint. And it's not the six billionth century, it's the seventh."

The Doctor looked around, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed. Not with your fashion statement."

"Speaking of fashion statements…."

The Doctor smiled, "Not one stitch….till you tell me where Martha is Ms…."

"Lora Lai, but my good friends call me Lokei."

"Norse god of deception and trickery. Do you fancy yourself as such?"

Lora smiled, "Perhaps, as for your friend Martha, I left her behind on your ship. She's safe and sound."

The Doctor glared at her, "You better hope so for you're sake. I am likely to get angry, Ms. Lai. And you do not want to see me get angry."

Lora laughed and the Doctor frowned, "What's so funny?" It smacked heavily of arrogance and perhaps a hint of overconfidence. Rose would have easily accused him of such things as well. But he was a Time Lord, this woman wasn't. She was going to end up messing up, eventually.

"Nothing Doctor, you're hilarious. You honestly think you're going anywhere. You're mine. I own you, as distasteful as that might sound to you. You're too rare to go prancing across Time and Space. I have seen you in the galactic records, Doctor. Going around doing this and that, not even contemplating that you're the only Time Lord left in existence. You take little care for your own existence. Are you suicidal, Doctor? Or perhaps you just wish to end your own life with a bang, because you miss a little place called…." She grinned, "Gallifrey."

The Doctor slowly put on his boxers, "That's another thing, how do you know so much about Gallifrey?"

Ms. Lai smiled, "I am well read, Doctor. Plus a lot of little things from your home got sucked in through inter-dimensional rifts. The most famous one of course was found in Cardiff. A lot of junk came through that rift. Quite a bit went through Torchwood's hands, but Torchwood went the way of the dinosaur, as I am sure you know. All that fabulous Time Lord knowledge changed hands lots of times, till it came into my hands. But that's just one rift, I am sure you know about a few others."

The Doctor nodded seeming interested, "How did you mange to transmat me off the TARDIS, Ms. Lai? I don't mean to brag but, that was no normal transmat you managed to pull off."

Ms. Lai smiled, "More Time Lord relics, Doctor. You do realize that when your home went kaput, that it caused a lot of fractures and rifts in time. Some of those relics ended up becoming flotsam and jetsam."

"You certainly know a lot about inter-dimensional rifts and space time distortions. I am impressed. And it's very rare that I am impressed."

Ms. Lai smiled, "Would you care for tea, Doctor? I have to admit that it's not often that I find one of my exhibits charming enough to have tea with."

The Doctor grinned, "Let me get properly dressed first…"


	7. The Two Sides of Martha Jones

**A/N: I don't feel like I am really that good at writing fight scenes. I feel that fighting scenes are not exactly easy to write and probably are one of the hardest things to describe in detail. I hope I managed something passively decent. Please R/R. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Seven: The Two Sides of Martha Jones **

Martha looked at Mr. Wilden as the three Kai'cha were slowly circling around them. "Mr. Wilden, not like I do this on a regular basis but any ideas…"

He sighed, "Well I can tell you, try and stay away from their tails. They might look harmless but they can squeeze the life out of a person. And their claws, I don't think I have to tell you how sharp they are."

"Oh yea, that's helpful. Anything else."

Mr. Wilden shrugged and he lifted his chair and began to swat violently at his attackers. This only seemed to aggravate them further and they clawed at him with their razor sharp claws.

Martha meanwhile tried to do her best to keep the lizards off Mr. Wilden. After all he had done his best to keep her out of the fight. But he had been drinking, and she knew that his fighting skills would more than likely be impaired. She managed to scratch one of the lizards across the eyelid with her broken bottle. However, when that happened she ended up getting clawed on her arm. It hurt terribly but she held onto her bottle end. She couldn't afford to drop it; if she did then she might as well consider the fight over and done with. She was still trying to think of something.

"Wait a minute. Aren't the Kai'cha reptiles?"

"Yea…" Mr. Wilden sent one of the Kai'cha sprawling with the chair. But it didn't help that he got a nasty claw mark across his chest and he gritted his teeth, in obvious pain.

"Reptiles, aren't they cold blooded?"

"Yes."

Martha's eyes lit up, "Then we need to get something to slow them down."

Her bottle ended up cutting something on one of her attackers, but she didn't see much as a Kai'cha tail wrapped itself around her legs and sent her sprawling to the ground.

Hissing filled the air and Martha cringed as the lizard proceeded to leap on top of her for the kill. Martha with as much effort as she could bear leaned into her attacker and forced the bottle into her opponent's body. Martha cringed as she felt blood on her hands. A shriek was heard from her opponent and the lizard dropped dead right on top of her. _One down, two more to go. At least the odds are a little bit better_, Martha thought.

She pushed the dead reptile off of her and retrieved her bottle that was stained with blackish looking blood. She looked at Mr. Wilden. The two other lizards were ganging up on him, slashing at him madly with their claws. She hastily crawled over the pub table looking for something that might help. She dug up what appeared to be a fire extinguisher from underneath the table. She wasn't precisely sure if that was what it was, but she aimed it and sprayed it at the two lizards.

They let out a screeching howl, but it didn't give appear to slow them down a great deal as they kept advancing on Mr. Wilden. He abruptly dropped his chair as one of their lizard opponents clawed him in the stomach. He paled as blood came flowing from his abdomen. Martha cringed, that cut looked deep. But she took aim with the extinguisher and sprayed the Kai'cha again. She couldn't afford to stop this time and she managed to get closer and spray them more and more. The spray was cold and the two Kai'cha unexpectedly collapsed from the freezing blast of the extinguisher. Martha emptied the container and she sighed, "Ice… I need ice." She looked around to see if anyone else was at the pub, but everyone had run off more than likely scared or frightened of the consequences of getting involved. She ran off and looked in the supplies room and grabbed up two bags of ice. She came back into the room, opened them and poured them over the Kai'cha. "There that should keep them incapacitated for awhile, I hope."

She turned back to Mr. Wilden. His skin was pale and felt clammy to the touch. In Martha's opinion, he didn't look too good. She quickly took off her jacket and ripped part of her blouse and pressed it against his stomach. "Mr. Wilden, are you alright?"

"Am I?"

Martha sighed, "I need to get you back to the TARDIS."

"No, Martha. Leave me. I am dying."

Martha frowned, "I am a doctor, well not exactly, but I'll be the judge of that."

He smiled lightly, "A doctor…"

"See if you can get up."

He groaned as he stood. "I don't even know if I can walk."

Martha sighed she doubted she could carry him; he was too heavy, "Lean on me Mr. Wilden. You're going to be alright. I'll take you to a hospital."

Mr. Wilden shook his head, "No…she'll find out that I am there and send someone to finish me off there."

Martha sighed, there was only one other place to take him. "Alright, I'll have to take you back to the TARDIS."

He leaned against her and they began a slow walk back to the TARDIS. She could feel his blood seeping out and onto her hands. She had to hurry, if she didn't she knew that Mr. Wilden was as good as dead. She pressed her hands hard into his wound hoping to keep the blood from flowing anymore.

But she had to take one of her hands away from his wound, as she fumbled around for the key and she opened the door to the TARDIS. "Come on Mr. Wilden just a few more steps."

He looked around, "It's….it's bigger on the inside…."

Martha smiled, "Yea, if we find the Doctor, I'll let him explain it to you himself."

The TARDIS let out a grumble. Martha said resolutely, "He's hurt, you want me to leave him to die on the sidewalk."

The TARDIS was silent and she managed to get Mr. Wilden into the TARDIS medical. She grabbed up supplies and began to bandage up his wounds. She couldn't worry about infection right at the moment, although she knew that could be a problem later, she would have to stop the bleeding quickly.

"Mr. Wilden."

No answer. She suddenly took her hand and slapped him across the face. He jolted back awake, "Don't go to sleep on me, Mr. Wilden. You do that, and you might not wake up ever again."

He sighed tiredly, "I'll try…."

"It's all I ask."

Martha dug around and found some IV'S and various treatments for emergencies. She hooked Mr. Wilden up to an IV She gave a sigh of relief. Although the TARDIS medical was now a mess with all those treatments she was looking for on the floor, on beds, and on tables. She had done all she could, now all she could do was wait.

Her arm was throbbing and she looked down and saw the claw mark on her arm, she had been so worried for Mr. Wilden, she had forgotten her own wound. But now that she was finished tending to his wound, she began to treat her own injury. She carefully put some salve on it and bandaged it up. She desperately wanted to go after the Doctor, but she couldn't leave Mr. Wilden. So she sat down next to Mr. Wilden and she waited.


	8. A New Exhibit

**A/N: Took me a little while to write this up as I was stuck with partial writers block. Doesn't everyone hate that when that happens? But finally finished this chapter and really quite pleased at where this is heading. By the way I hope you enjoy the last segment, I really couldn't help….well you'll see when you read it. ;) Please R/R**

**XXXX**

**Chapter Eight: A New Exhibit **

"Sit down, Doctor. You do want your tea, don't you?"

The Doctor grinned, "In a minute, Ms. Lai" He looked around her office, feeling and touching the objects around him. "I am impressed, are you sure I am in the year seven billion? I could swear this looks like something from the Victoria era. This must have cost a fortune. Although…." He paused, "Why the Victorian era?"

Ms. Lai shrugged, "Personal preference, Doctor. There is something classic about the Victorian era that I am very much fond of, I really can't explain it. It's like…"

"You were born at the wrong time."

Ms. Lai blushed lightly, "Perhaps."

"A lot of humans have that feeling all the time, but a lot of humans wouldn't know what to do if they were plopped down in the middle of that time period to begin with, you'd be a stranger in a strange land, Ms. Lai."

She sighed, "Perhaps that is why I collect things, Doctor. I wish to keep a little piece of something from the past."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Ms. Lai. Do you have my real clothes?" He fingered his outfit, "It feels a bit strange wearing, old style Gallifreyan robes. Not that I am complaining any, it's been awhile since I actually wore…well I can do without them right now, but I'd really like my glasses, I am a bit nearsighted."

Ms. Lai chuckled lightly, "You nearsighted?"

"Oh yea, just a bit of a flaw in this body, but I have had worse. They sort of broke the mold when I was made, Ms. Lai. Just call me a Gallifreyan reject."

She laughed, "Gallifreyan reject, you're very amusing Doctor. Unfortunately you're the only Galifreyan specimen I have. It's not like I can make a detailed study."

The Doctor grinned, "Maybe you can. You know the good ole Face of Boe told me something you might like to hear."

Ms. Lai bent near the Doctor as if she was a very eager child, "Boe…oh yes, Boe. The only member left of his species; it is a shame that he is not alive anymore."

The Doctor grinned, "But first thing's first, Ms. Lai, my glasses."

Ms. Lai nodded, "Of course"

The Doctor watched as Ms. Lai pressed a button on her chair and revealed a hidden chamber. She stepped inside of it for a moment and retrieved the Doctor's glasses and then closed the room once more, which made the Doctor curious. He wondered what was behind that room besides his clothing and his glasses. But now he knew that there was something else besides this lovely cheerful façade of the Victorian era. Ms Lai gave him his glasses and he plopped the glasses on his face and smiled at her. Meanwhile he looked at her intensely. Something was a bit off about this woman. Well besides a bit of possible megalomania. He ached for his sonic screwdriver, so that he could do a proper scan on her. Something about her seemed wrong, he couldn't pinpoint it though and it nagged at him.

"Ms. Lai, I know so very little about you and you seem to know so much about me, could you tell me a bit more about yourself."

She smiled lightly, "Of course. But first, what about what the Face of Boe said to you."

She snapped her fingers and three burly looking lizards came in, "What would you like in your tea?"

The Doctor glanced up, Kai'cha. He was not fond of them at all; oh they were civil enough for a race, but they were also fierce and came from a warrior's tradition. He was kind of shocked to see them as servants, unless they served a duel function, and that probably was protection to Ms. Lai.

The Doctor smiled, "Milk, a small bit of sugar and that's it."

He watched as one of the Kai'cha poured the tea and then handed it to him. Another Kai'cha prepared a cup of tea and handed it to her. The Doctor noticed that she didn't have to give instructions on how her tea was prepared, so she obviously preferred her tea a certain way and they already knew how it was suppose to be made.

He took a sip of the tea and he said, "Well….the Face of Boe, I needn't remind you how old he was suppose to be. He gave me this little secret before he died."

"What was that, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned, "I am not alone."

Ms. Lai nearly gagged on her tea.

"Oh, is the tea too hot for you?"

"What?"

"Yep, I am not the only Time Lord left." The Doctor grinned letting that knowledge hit Ms. Lai. Of course it was misinformation, but it might give him a chance to throw Ms. Lai off guard.

He then said, "What about you, Ms. Lai? Told you a secret, now how about you?"

She sighed and then said quietly, "I am an orphan, Doctor. Although few know it, I was adopted out of a foundling home as a young child. I know very little about my real parents, I have no memory of them. Just vague images, fuzzy and I am not even sure if they are real. But my parents, my adopted parents, they wanted to give some poor child a home, and they picked me. It was done quietly though. I don't think anyone knows that …." Ms. Lai blushed lightly, "It's just slightly embarrassing, that I am not really my father's or my mother's biological child. And when you come from an important family, like mine…."

The Doctor took another sip of his tea; this made things even more interesting. Something else clicked within his mind, but he kept silent. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, there are lots of great humans I know of that were orphans. So….how many exhibits do you have here, besides me?"

She looked thoughtful, "Over a thousand. I have a new acquisition today. It was a bit hard to get. I lost a few Kai'cha and other members of my staff to obtain it. But…"

Ms. Lai smiled, "Would you like to see it, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned, "Sure…."

He plopped down the cup of tea and got out of his seat. Ms. Lai opened the door outside of her office. She took the Doctor by the hand and they began to walk out. The Kai'cha followed close around them and the Doctor scowled a bit at them. "I am so flattered to be escorted, but really, is this necessary?"

She chuckled, "Now Doctor, you're still my exhibit….if you think I am going to let you out of my sight so easily."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed, but he was curious as to what Ms. Lai had gathered now. They walked past various attractions. Occasionally the Doctor would pause and look at them. He glanced at a Macra, an Ice Warrior, an Argolin, and a Chula. He was amazed, many of these species were rumored to be extinct, and yet here they were as plain as day in front of his face. Walking past these exhibits he ended up in an area that was closed off to the public. Ms. Lai pressed a few buttons that opened the exhibit window. He glanced at her 'new acquisition' and then he laughed at it.

He grabbed up a speaker and spoke into it, "Hello Dalek Caan…fancy meeting you here."

"EXTERMINATE….THE DOC-TOR."

Caan tried to fire at the window but nothing came from the Dalek gun.

The Doctor laughed, "Hah….caught between plate glass." Of course the Doctor knew it wasn't plate glass, but it tickled him to no end that the 'last of the Daleks' was stuck behind a specially created cell with a dead weapon. The Doctor knocked on the exhibit window, which he could tell really annoyed and peeved off Dalek Caan. He then stuck out his tongue at him. And then feeling especially naughty and childish, he licked the window.

Ms. Lai chuckled lightly, "I had a feeling you might enjoy this exhibit."


	9. You’re my Friend

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update, but again more writer's block and trying how to figure out a Martha chapter. This chapter is a bit short but it does the job and gets things moving. Please R/R **

**XXXXX**

**Chapter Nine: You're my Friend **

Martha jolted awake. How long had she been asleep? Some doctor she was, she couldn't even sit up with a patient without falling asleep. She checked Mr. Wilden's vitals. Stable. Thank God. He was still unconscious, but he was alive. But she needed something to keep her awake. So stumbling through the TARDIS and it's many rooms and hallways, she went to the kitchen and began to make some coffee. She sat down and sighed, she wanted to go after the Doctor, but she needed to take care of Mr. Wilden. She knew he was here on this planet, but where. Some menagerie on this planet, but as far as she knew it could have been one of many. She barely even knew how the TARDIS functioned, but it must have known that the Doctor was here because it brought her here. There had to be some sort of scanner or perhaps even a communication device, or something that she could use to find or even talk to the Doctor. But she didn't even know where that was. The coffee pot was still percolating away, making that very familiar noise. The smell of the coffee seemed to help wake her up some and when it was done, she dug out a cup from a cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. Normally she liked her coffee with sugar and perhaps some milk, but she ended up drinking it straight as she knew she needed the pure unadulterated rush of caffeine to keep her awake.

Taking the cup in hand, she walked back to the medical section. She ended up getting lost a few times, taking a wrong turn at the library and the swimming pool, but eventually found her way back. She came back in to find Mr. Wilden awake. He looked at her and sighed, "You'd be going after the Doctor, if I wasn't…."

"Shh…don't worry about it Mr. Wilden. If the Doctor was here, he'd be doing the same thing I was doing…" She paused, "Watching over a friend."

Mr. Wilden was quiet seeming to be shocked over the fact that Martha considered him a friend. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Martha. Your friend, the Doctor…" He sighed, "You'll need help finding him. I….I still have the codes to get into the secure areas of the menagerie. Ms. Lai gave them to me. I seriously doubt she has changed them since I left. She probably wouldn't bother with it since, she sent her assassins after me. I want you to take the codes and use them. It will get you in the back door and perhaps help you free your friend."

"I can't do that Mr. Wilden. Someone needs to stay here and change your bandages and clean your wounds."

"Pfff…don't argue with me girl. I am old enough to be your father. I don't know how you manage to drag me here on your own but…." He sighed, "It's my life and my decisions. The Kai'cha are right about one thing, I am a coward. I have made some bad decisions in the past; I let people walk all over me, but… if I am going to die…"

Martha frowned, "Don't talk like that. You're fine. You're going to get better."

He said firmly, "Look, the last thing I want to do is end up dying with the life of the last Time Lord on my hands. Even if I live, I don't want his life on my hands either. So you listen to me, Martha Jones, you said that you're my friend, then that makes you my friend. So listen to a friend's advice for a change."

She nodded and he continued, "Ms. Lai's menagerie is on the upper levels of the city. You'll have to take a hover car to get to it."

He dug in his pocket, "Here's the key to mine. Press the button and it will come to you. The destination to the menagerie is already pre-programmed so you won't have to worry about driving anything. Just tell the computer in the car to take you to the menagerie and it will take you there."

He handed the key to Martha and she plopped it into her pocket. He then said, "As for my pass codes. Here's the card for it." He took a card from his pocket and handed it to her, "As for keying in numbers, the code for that is Wil8CH812. Tap it in and hopefully it will work, provided that Ms. Lai hasn't changed the code. Memorize that code, Martha. Don't forget it. If you press in the wrong code, you'll get caught right off."

She sighed, "Thanks Mr. Wilden. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I know. Now get going."

Martha smiled, "Alright, but before I go I am going to change your bandages. It's the least I can do for you before I go after the Doctor."


	10. Me and My Big Mouth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In addition, I have looked over my chapters, just to satisfy one of my reviewers. I saw a lot of loose ends and tried to tie them up a bit. So I updated all of my chapters. Added a little more descriptions to some, changed the spelling of Gallifreyan, etc. It probably could be a bit better, but me being the anal perfectionist that I am, I am willing to put some improvement to my work. If anyone wants to re-read any of my chapters feel free. And I own nothing. I just like writing Doctor Who fan Fic. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Ten: Me and My Big Mouth **

The Doctor turned to Ms. Lai, after she spoke her statement and said firmly, "You can't keep a Dalek."

"Can't I?"

"Oh you can, just watch out for the mess it will make when it breaks free."

"Honestly, Doctor. I have the Dalek in very secure cell, I have turned on an energy drainer to make sure it's gun does not work. I have put titanium chains around it. It's not going anywhere."

"Really? Let me tell you a little story. A bit of Gallifreyan history, if you like, since you're so fond of history. My people once were fond of taking people out of time, as much as you are fond of taking people and putting them in exhibits. The games, my people got a thrill at watching other races compete against each other."

"Sounds fascinating."

"Yea, I imagine it would to you. Anyway, my people learned not to put Cybermen or Daleks in the game. Do you want to know why?"

Ms. Lai smiled, "They were afraid, Doctor. For as clever as your race is, Doctor. They were afraid. I am not. "

"Oooh you're gutsy for a human, but no, they played the game a little too well. This little box you have got here. It's a game. Eventually your Dalek will escape. It's only a matter of time."

Ms. Lai smiled, "You think that scares me. But now my Time War collection is complete. The only thing I lack is watching history finish itself."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She smiled, "You have given me an idea, Doctor. One last game, one moment in history, one moment in time, and it's mine. The last Time Lord and the last Dalek, I get to see history finish itself. After all I have given you a major advantage Doctor. A Dalek in a cage, chained up and bound. You're so sure that it will escape, why don't we test it?"

Ms. Lai touched a button on the enclosure and the Doctor suddenly was transmatted inside the enclosure.

The Doctor's face screwed up in horror as he was suddenly transmatted into the Dalek enclosure. It was an ordinary cell. No ornamentation at all. It's primary purpose was to hold it's captive. Close by was Dalek Caan in chains. Damn it. He had to feed the minds of psychopaths. He muttered, "Me and my BIG mouth."

He sighed and turned toward Dalek Caan. What he considered next, he really didn't like. But considering the options he had, he really didn't have many. He grinned, "Hello Dalek Caan. You want to end the Time War? Want to satisfy the whim of some crazy ole human? Or we could do something else. I don't know….do something that Dalek Sec did, maybe perhaps…umm work together."

"WHY SHOULD I HELP THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS?"

"I don't know. But if you hate this captivity as much as I do, maybe you'd get it through your thick hateful head that we could work together."

"DALEKS DON'T NEED THE HELP OF THEIR ENEMY."

"Daleks, Plural. You mean Dalek. You're alone. You had a chance to rebuild your race and you blew it. What good are you Dalek? Your energy is draining. Eventually you'll sit here, unable to move, a mutant sardine in a can. You're going to have to make a move, eventually. If you break free, and go against me. I'll kill you. You know what I am capable of. A million Daleks, a billion Daleks. Poof. I can end your existence with a snap of my fingers. You help me or…you die. Your choice."

The Dalek machine shook violently as if trying to over come its own hate.

The Doctor laughed, "You having a hernia?" He knew that just thinking against its primary ideas and objectives could kill a Dalek. He saw it happen with Rose and the Dalek. Any contamination of thoughts, ideas, and genetic material could destroy a Dalek. He waited, watching the Dalek struggle with an internal battle in its hate filled mind. Either way he would win. If the Dalek sided with him, he'd get back at his captor. If not, then maybe Dalek Caan would blow a gasket and just die. The Doctor gave a maniacal looking smile at Dalek Caan. The thought of the Dalek self-destructing over the idea of helping him, the last Time Lord, was extremely amusing.


	11. Life in the Fast Lane

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update my story. There was a death in my family and that is why it has taken me so long to continue writing any of my major stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R **

**XXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven: Life in the Fast Lane **

Martha stepped out of the TARDIS. She hoped Mr. Wilden would be alright. She didn't like the idea leaving a critically injured person on the TARDIS. He could bleed to death and she wouldn't be there to stop it. Yet, she needed to find the Doctor. If he wasn't here, then that meant more than likely he was in trouble. She only had two options, stay and watch over Mr. Wilden or go after the Doctor. Even though Mr. Wilden had told her to go, she had been debating on what she should do. She turned over the key and security card that Mr. Wilden had given to her. What if the Doctor couldn't get out? If he couldn't get out, then this security card might be the difference between life and death. As hard as it was to leave, she had to get to the Doctor. She pressed the button on the key. Hopefully it would do what Mr. Wilden had said it would do, and that was for it to bring the car to her.

She waited for a few minutes and suddenly a sleek looking hover car came up and Martha smiled, it didn't look a thing like those boxy looking things back on New New York. Of course that was over a million years ago, and she didn't expect things to stay exactly the same. This thing was built for speed; it looked like a sports car, even down to its red color. What was it with guys and sports cars? Her own dad had gotten a sports car as well, even though it was second hand. Obviously Mr. Wilden was going through a bit of a mid life crisis. However, he didn't seem like a guy who would have driven a sports car, but then again she had barely gotten to know him. Maybe the guy liked cars; maybe it was a gift from his jealous possessive lover. The possibilities were endless. Martha got into the car and said in a firm voice stated, "Take me to the menagerie."

The computer stated in a rather annoying female tone, "Which menagerie? There are over 45 menageries on Patmos VII. Each owned by very distinguished and wealthy owners. Please designate which one."

Martha let out a frustrated cry, Stupid computers. Even in the seventh billionth century, a computer could still annoy the hell out of you. "The menagerie, the one where Mr. Wilden works."

"Mr. Wilden is an accountant; he handles the affairs of several wealthy associates. He does not work at a menagerie."

Martha was exasperated she pounded on one of the consoles, "The Menagerie. The one owned by Ms. Lora Lai. Mr. Wilden works for her."

"Affirmative. Please do not pound my console; my console has been newly upgraded. Please strap yourself in, taking you to Ms. Lora Lai's menagerie."

The hover car took off and Martha felt slightly sick to her stomach as it went through traffic at a very high rate of speed. "Could you slow down a bit?"

"I can not comply. The speed variable is programmed by its owner. Mr. Charles Wilden prefers to travel at the maximum speed, which is allowed on Patmos VII"

"He's not here."

"Confirmed."

"Can't it be changed?"

"Negative. Preprogrammed destinations also include speed. Changing one affects the other."

"So you're saying that if I change the speed, then I have to reprogram my destination. Which means I have to actually know where I am going to do that?"

"Affirmative…"

Martha sighed; she only hoped she didn't get kill traveling like this. "What the bloody hell was Mr. Wilden thinking when he programmed the speed into this car?"

The computer responded, "Computer programmed driving is known to be the safest form of travel. My response time is quicker than human reflexes…"

The hover car came to a screeching halt. Martha felt her stomach almost come up as well. In front of her were several lanes of traffic. "What now?"

"It is gridlock, normally experienced during peak driving hours."

"Yea, Rush hour. I get it. How long will this take?"

"Unknown. Average time to destination with delays, one hour thirty five minutes"

Martha sighed. "At least that's a short amount of time…considering." She thought back being stuck on the motorway of New New York. The thought of being stuck in traffic for six years was unbearable, at least an hour and thirty five minutes wasn't too bad a delay. But part of her was worried, here she was stuck in traffic and the Doctor might be in trouble.

"Isn't there any alternate routes to the menagerie, you know short cuts? I am sure Mr. Wilden took a short cut every now and then. Considering that he likes to travel at an insane amount of speed."

"There are various short cuts, but only one of those routes has been programmed into my data banks."

Martha let out another frustrated cry and then quickly thinking she said, "Can you show me a map to my destination?"

"Affirmative…."

A big expansive map of the planet and its city appeared in front of Martha. "Let me see…Okay show me our route." The computer displayed the route that they were currently on and their destination. She pointed her finger at where they were at and traced it to their destination "Record the changes I make. If we could take this street here, then make a right and then another right and turn off at this intersection here. That would save us some time, wouldn't it?"

"Affirmative…"

Martha looked thoughtful, "Okay make a programming change. Follow the change of course that I have designated on the map. Change the…" She thought about changing the amount of speed used but then thought against it. At this moment in time, the quicker she got to the Doctor the better, "Never mind. Utilize the same speed that was programmed in earlier. How long will it now take us to get to the menagerie?"

"Estimated arrival time, forty five minutes."

"That's better. Okay. Do it…"

The hover car suddenly diverted off and began to make it's newly programmed detour.


	12. Of Time Lords and Daleks

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter, but things will be happening quickly soon enough. Hope you enjoy. Please R/R. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Twelve: Of Time Lords and Daleks **

The Doctor leaned against the wall waiting. Oh how he wished he had a bag of jelly babies or even a banana. Waiting for a Dalek to make up its mind was tedious to say the least. He heard a bit of a whirring sound and he raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Dalek Caan.

THE DALEKS MUST SURVIVE. I WILL HELP THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS. BUT DO NOT MISTAKE YOURSELF DOC-TOR, WHEN THE TIME COMES, I WILL EXTERMINATE.

"Ahh Self preservation, that's clever. That's how you manage not to self destruct. Oh yea, exterminate. Whatever just don't be too certain that I am not the one who doesn't end up doing that to you. Honestly Dalek. Have you ever thought about something other than that? What's the point? You're the only member of your race. The war's over, we both lost."

IT IS NOT OVER, TIME LORD. IT WILL NOT BE OVER TILL YOU ARE EXTERMINATED.

The Doctor then said, "And then what? Take over the galaxy. You're an army of one. You can't get far being one."

YOU DO…

"Hmm I guess I do. But really what's the point anymore? Skaro is gone. Gallifrey is gone. The Emperor is gone. Daleks Sec, Jast, and Thay are gone. There are no more Daleks and there are no more Time Lords. The war is over, Caan. If you can't see that, then you really are so bloody thick."

The Doctor went over to Caan. Caan tried to move back but couldn't move due to his chains. STAY BACK….

He laughed, "I have an idea, Dalek Caan. A plan to get out of here, but I need a little help… I need a piece of your Dalek tech."

AND WHAT IS THAT DOC-TOR?

"Your voice. Your vocalizer, I need it."

THE DOC-TOR CAN NOT HAVE IT.

"Then I guess we sit in here and rot. Well you can sit in here and rot. I'll think of something else."

WHY DOES THE DOC-TOR NEED MY VOCALIZER?

He laughed, "Because in my cell I am able to hear the voice of the announcer announcing who is what. Which means there are speakers in the cells and…." The Doctor grinned, "What happens when you put a microphone against a speaker? You get feedback. Course it would really help if I had my sonic screwdriver, but...I'll just have to do this the hard way. So….open up."

The Doctor watched as Caan slowly opened his shell and the Doctor looked at his adversary. It would be so tempting to reach inside of the shell and pull out Caan and stomp on him to death. His eyes gleamed with a particular wicked gleam. What was he doing? He should kill this Dalek and…

His shoulders suddenly slumped. He couldn't do it. He ought to, but he couldn't. He made a promise to this filthy lump of hate that he would help it. Damn it all. He kicked Dalek Caan's shell.

YOU ARE WEAK, DOC-TOR YOU SHOULD EXTERMINATE ….

"SHUT UP…. Do you want me to act on that or not?"

The Doctor carefully began to uncoil Dalek Caan's speaker from his unit. His fingers got nibbled away from wiring and electricity, but he eventually managed to get it uncoiled.

"Now to find that other speaker," He looked around carefully and he grinned as he saw it on a wall. He began to work on slowly undoing the speaker and its wiring, "Damn it. I wish I had my sonic screwdriver. This would make things so much easier." He then looked over at Dalek Caan. Another look crossed his face; a Dalek to the Doctor was a veritable container of parts.

He grinned, "Oh Caanie do you mind if I borrow some more parts off ya?"

Of course Caan could not answer due to the Doctor undoing the Dalek's vocalizer. When Caan doesn't answer, the Doctor smiles, "So nice to have a quiet Dalek for a change."

The Doctor goes to work untangling various components, meanwhile Caan, the mutant Caan gives the Doctor a good couple of slaps with his tentacles. The Doctor flings the tentacles out of his face and comments, "I never promised you would come unscathed in this, so quit your slapping. It's not my fault Dalek, that you're a tool kit. You want to get out or not?"

The Doctor using the various components from Caan begins to work on taking the speaker apart. Although in the back of his mind, he knows that Caan might decide to exterminate him once they get out. Another factor is Lora Lai, the Menagerie keeper, she should be putting a stop to this escape attempt, why hasn't she? It's not like she can't see what's going on in this cage. What's stopping her?

Suddenly alarms blare and the Doctor gets the full brunt of the noise in his ears. He cries out in pain and he backs away from the speaker. He rubs his ears. And then he hears, "INTRUDER ALERT….INTRUDER ALERT."

He smirks, so that's what has Ms. Lai engaged at the moment. Part of him wishes he was the 'intruder' causing havoc, but soon enough, soon enough. As long as Caan doesn't decide to exterminate him as soon as they get out of the cell and someone doesn't decide to pause and take note of what he's doing. He eventually gets the speaker open and he begins to tinker some more with the wires, the tweeter and the woofer. He mutters, "Rassilon, I wish I had my Sonic Screwdriver."


	13. Help Me Human…

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Bit of Writers block, ugh. I have also added a race from one of my other stories. After all, my story, my creation, if any of you have read my story **_**Exile**_** or **_**The Promise**_**, you'll meet one of them in this chapter soon enough. Please R/R **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Thirteen: Help Me Human…. **

_Alright_, Martha thought when she arrived at the menagerie, _piece of cake, get in, get the Doctor and get out._ She looked at the massive building that looked part museum and part zoo. "Blimey, why does it have to be so, so big….and why does it have to look like Fort Knox or something?" Okay maybe she was just freaking out. It's just a big old zoo, that's all. Mr. Wilden had said to go in the back way. Made sense, if she went in the front way, she might get caught. Then again, she might get caught going in the back way, and she didn't exactly want to run into those big ugly lizard like creatures either. She really ought to have asked Mr. Wilden a bit more about them. The Doctor would have known. Would have known lots of things, but he wasn't here and it was just her on a strange alien world. She would have liked to have had the Doctor's psychic paper even. It would have made things so much easier. But she didn't have it and so she would have to sneak around. Martha sighed, how do you exactly sneak? She wasn't a crook or a criminal even? She was a med student, _fat lot of good that's going to do me now_, she thought. Then a thought occurred to her. _Med student…I know injuries. I'll just pretend I have broken or sprained something. That will end up with me getting inside past security. They probably have a med station or something like that. All museums and zoos have them. _

She walked into the menagerie, through the front door. Now all she needed to do was find the right place to fake an injury, provided she didn't end up actually breaking or spraining something in the process. The Doctor could probably do this with ease, without hurting himself, she on the other hand, she was human, and she wasn't that great at acting and taking pratfalls as easily as the Doctor could. But she'd try her best. Walking down the stairs she took a spill and fell down. _Ouch… that hurts_; _I think I did actually hurt something. _A crowd of people gathered around her "Are you all right miss?" An attendant said. "Do you need medical attention?"

Martha managed to get up. She looked on her leg, a few scraps and cuts; some were bleeding but nothing too bad. She tested out her legs and feet and everything seemed fine, nothing was broken, thank God, but she pretended injury, "Oww….I think I sprained my ankle…it hurts…."

The attendant smiled, "Okay….we'll get you into the med station and get that treated."

-0o0-

Lora Lai watched as the Doctor interacted in the enclosure with the Dalek. It would be a shame to lose either one of them but…something inside of her liked the idea of having the two face off. It was watching history happen. How she would have liked to have seen the Time Lords and the Daleks fight their war, provided that she was on the sidelines, watching it. But now she had the last two veterans of that fateful war. But the hostilities had ceased for the time being as she watched the Doctor sit and the Dalek quake and quiver in his shell. This could take some time but she was willing to watch.

-0o0-

Martha was escorted into the med station. The attendant said, "Just go into the booth and the machine will fix it up for you."

"Machine, don't you have any actual medics here?"

The attendant chuckled, "Of course, but for simple things like sprains, bruises, and cuts; the machine scans you for injuries and then treats them."

Martha really couldn't argue about that and she wandered into the booth. So basic things like treating minor injuries were now treated by a machine, a mechanical doctor. It made sense, having a machine do things cut back on things that an actual doctor or medic could do. People that were worse off and needed more attention could have the attention of an actual doctor.

She needed treatment for all these scraps, and cuts, she went through the booth and into the machine. Let it be said, that she was willing to take a bullet for the Doctor. The machine activated as she entered it.

_Beginning scan…_

A scan went down her whole body and the machine located her cuts, scraps, and bruises and healed them.

_Scan complete…_

She touched her instantly healed skin. No sense staying here and marveling at the technology, she better get up and get moving and find the Doctor.

She meandered through the menagerie and found a door marked, no admittance and a key pad. She swiped the card and entered in the code that Mr. Wilden had given her. She said a small prayer to herself hoping some alarm or something wouldn't sound off, but luck was with her at the moment and nothing did.

She pushed opened the door and walked through. Various sealed doors with small windows; she peaked through them to see various species from various races. One was a young girl with pointed elvish looking ears; she looked a bit waif-ish and had curly brown hair. Tears were in her eyes. Martha wondered what race she was and where she had come from. She suddenly noticed Martha looking at her and her eyes turned right toward her.

A voice filled her head. _Help me human…please help me. _

Telepathy, Martha shuddered. There was something unsettling about it. But the plea was so tender that it nearly broke Martha's heart.

She mouthed at the glass, 'who are you?'

_Ry'kla. Please human. I want to go home. _

That was it, Martha couldn't stand it anymore. She swiped the card and entered the code and the door came open.

The girl ran out and gave Martha an embrace. "Thank you human. I have been stuck in there for forty five years."

Martha looked at the girl in shock, "Forty five years….you're kind of young, I mean to be in there."

The girl laughed lightly, "I am a Plant Shepherd, also known as a Mala'shra. I don't age like you humans do."

"A Plant Shepherd? Never heard of your race, to be truthful, you wouldn't happen to know where a Time Lord is?"

The girl gasped, "The ancient legends."

Martha rolled her eyes; she had a feeling that the Doctor had really made his mark across the universe. She had only just met him and this girl seemed to know what a Time Lord was.

"Yea….whatever Ry'kla. I am looking for a Time Lord. He's slightly tall, wears a brown trench coat, and a blue or a brown pinstriped suit. Converse trainers and….calls himself the Doctor. You wouldn't happen to know where he's being held."

Ry'kla's eyes went wide, "My grandmothers told me stories of such a man. But no…" She shook her head, "I do not know where he is held. Nor have I seen him. But I have heard my grandmothers say it is not wise to anger the Time Lord."

Martha chuckled lightly, "That sounds like him…come on Ry'kla, lets go find him."

Ry'kla paused at another door, "Human please let the other person out of here."

Martha sighed, "I would but….I really should find the Doctor first. I let you out, if I let too many people out of their confinement someone is bound to notice soon enough."

She nodded sadly. "I understand."

Martha grasped the girls hand and they went down the hallways and peaked in various exhibits looking for the Doctor.

The girl said, "Maybe he is on the other floor…"

Martha groaned, "Other floor? How many floors are there?"

The girl shrugged, "The more popular exhibits at least as I have read from my captors minds are down here, but there are five floors to this….this prison. If you are lucky then perhaps the Doctor is one of the more popular exhibits and is on this first floor."

Martha nodded, "Right….popular. I am willing to bet that the way the Doctor is, he's probably one of the more popular exhibits." So they kept looking, past various room and various races that Martha had no clue what they were.

Suddenly Martha heard a hiss and she turned. Oh crap. More lizards, more Kai'cha. He licked his lips hungrily. "Intrrrruderrrr….it hassss been sssso long ssssince I have tassssted fressssh meat."

Suddenly there was another, then two, then three…then six.

Martha gulped, all of them were there and all of them wanted to eat her and her friend.

Ry'kla smiled softly, "Six of you. So many of you and yet only two of us, how much meat will any of you get?"

One of the Kai'cha spoke, "The young fressssh one makesss ssssenssse…only enough for ussss eaccch to have a bite. I want more than jussst a mouthful."

And suddenly claws came out and the Kai'cha began to fight over Martha and Ry'kla. Ry'kla said to Martha, "Let's get out of here…before the victors decide to claim us." They began to slowly sneak away.

"Right, how'd you do that?"

The girl laughed lightly, "I am telepathic and a bit empathic as well. I could feel their hunger. That was there primary urge."

"Oh…" Maybe it was a good thing she had released Ry'kla, if anything she had managed to help her get out of a bit of a pickle.

Suddenly an alarm went off, "Oh bloody hell…."

Ry'kla flinched lightly, "Oh my ears…."

Martha grabbed Ry'kla by the hand, "Come on …we better find the Doctor before we get caught."

-0o0-

Lora Lai's watching of history had been interrupted; she had been informed that the stupid Kai'cha had been fighting amongst themselves over what? A couple of intruders. And she went after to check on them.

She arrived and said, "What's this about intruders?"

One of them spoke, "Missstresss we found intruderrsss. We werrre hungrrry….we lossst them."

"You stupid creatures, I pay you to keep me, my estate and my menagerie safe. Not to fight over intruders." Lora Lai pressed the intruder button and it began to blare loudly, "Now find the intruders and bring them to me…ALIVE. I'll give you something to sate your hunger."

"Yesss….." The Kai'cha said a bit annoyed.

-0o0-

The Doctor was about to put his plan into action when suddenly the door opened and he saw Martha and a young girl with pointed ears.

"Martha…Martha….it's so good to see you. And who's this?"

Martha smiled, "Doctor, this is Ry'kla. I let her out of her cell. She called herself…"

"A Plant Shepherd, a Mala'shra. I know them. How'd you end up here? Your race has been extinct for almost 2 billion years."

Ry'kla gasped suddenly and looked horrified, "I was traveling away from home and suddenly a bright light came and claimed me."

The Doctor nodded, he had his suspicions about this and he said, "What year was that?"

"The year 4521, human galactic standard, of course."

"Oy you've been snatched out of time….that's not right." He remembered something about Ms. Lai finding various pieces of Time Lord knowledge and technology, "I am going to have to put a stop to that."

He looked over at Caan, "Well it's been fun….but….I really can't stay."

The Dalek machine shook angrily.

"Tell ya what, Caan. I'll leave the door open. If you can manage to make it that far….then you're doing well. Come on time to find out what's behind that little door of hers in her office. More than just my clothing, I bet."

Martha looked at him now noticing that he wasn't wearing his normal clothing and she snickered, "You look like a monk or a priest."

"Hey…just to let you know these clothes use to be the rage on Gallifrey."

"For what? Prayers and Mass."

The Doctor snorted, "Come on….:"

Martha looked at the Dalek, "Umm… Doctor…what about…."

"Oh Caan, if he can move. It's up to him. I really wouldn't worry too much about him, at least for right now."


	14. Don’t Tease the Animals or the Time Lord

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it's quite action packed. And in case anybody wonders about the timeline this takes place, or incase anyone has forgotten, this story takes place after Gridlock and after Evolution of the Daleks but before The Lazarus Experiment. So when the Doctor mentions that he promised Martha one trip, you'll understand the frame of time that is going on here. Please R/R. And thanks to MissHaunted-Moonlight and Medusa ****Descouedres for reviewing my last chapter, to thee I give cupcakes with Edible ball bearings. To the rest of ye non reviewers, ye are hereby smited with the aforementioned ball bearings. :) **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Fourteen: Don't Tease the Animals or the Time Lord **

Ry'kla latched onto the Doctor's arm, she was scared. The Doctor chuckled, "Oy, you Mala'shra are all alike. Why, I remember…."

Martha looked annoyed, "Doctor this is no time to be reminiscing about something. I am willing to bet the Kai'cha are right behind us."

Ry'kla nodded her eyes were wide with fear, "Yes, and they are hungry."

The Doctor smirked, "Now really, those big ole lizards are not really going to eat us. In fact, they are probably not allowed to eat us."

"Doctor, do you really want to test that theory out?"

The Doctor paused, "Oooh Martha, you're right. You know that reminds me of the time that I once got…"

"Doctor….not now."

"Right, sorry….let's be off."

The Doctor stepped out the door and he then stepped back, "Uhh Martha….lizards…."

Martha took a peak out the door to find themselves trapped by the Kai'cha.

The Doctor smiled, "Hello…."

The lizards hissed on in laughter, one of them said, "Trrraapped like raaatssss. I like raaatssss…."

The Doctor said, "I can imagine. Big ole strapping reptiles like you, rats to you would be like what, chocolate?" The Doctor managed to brush free from Ry'kla's grasp, and stepped over to the speaker that he had been fiddling with earlier. He took up a few wires, "The question is; how do lizards react to high level pitched sounds?"

He put the wires together and a loud sonic sound filled the cell. The lizards hissed in pain. Ry'kla whimpered as well. "My ears…."

The window in the cell suddenly started to crack and then it shattered. He grabbed Ry'kla and Martha by the hands and grinned, "Run…."

The three of them ran out of the shattered window and the Doctor said, "Okay here's the plan. I need to see what Ms. Lai has in her office; she has it pass worded though."

"Uhh Doctor…." Martha said trying to get his attention.

"Now I can probably bypass the security system and…."

"Uhh Doctor…"

"But it will take some time. Martha, Ry'kla. I want you to create a distraction. Give me enough time so…"

"DOCTOR…I HAVE A PASSWORD."

The Doctor stopped and looked at Martha his eyes wide at that revelation, "Martha, why didn't you say so before?"

Martha rolled her eyes, "Could you honestly just listen for once?"

"I always listen."

Martha snorted, "Right. An elephant could go right past you and you wouldn't even notice."

The Doctor grinned, "Martha, you're a genius. Elephant, we're in a zoo. We just need to release some of these aliens and monsters and….that should keep security busy as well."

Martha sighed, "Yea and how do you expect us to do that? Shatter the glass."

The Doctor frowned, "Hmm….that's not ordinary glass either…never mind. Come on…let's get to her office first and enter that password and then worry about it."

"Doctor….umm problem."

The Doctor looked around and found that Martha, Ry'kla and himself were surrounded by guards each of them holding blaster rifles.

"Hands up…."

The Doctor grinned and raised his right hand up, then dropped it and then put up his left hand up.

"No funny business…"

The Doctor kept putting his hands up and down and got closer and closer to one of the guards, suddenly he grabbed one of the guards and put the blaster rifle toward his head, "Alright….drop the weapons…"

"Or what, you'll shoot, Doctor."

Martha turned around to look at who was speaking and found it was coming from a woman dressed in a Victorian dress.

Ms. Lai smiled, "Would you really kill a guard, Doctor? I have heard and read a lot about you. You wouldn't kill a man doing his job, would you?"

The Doctor glared at her, his eyes were filled with flame and fire and he said angrily. "Ms. Lai. You have pushed enough of my buttons for one day. I don't know what you know about me, but you should know this, I am not a man to upset. Because when I get upset, things happen."

The Doctor cranked up the setting on the rifle and aimed it at the exhibit containing the Macara, he fired. The weapon didn't damage the glass, but it seemed to agitate the Macara inside the exhibit and the Doctor repeated firing. Suddenly the Macra began to pound against the glass and it began to crack, cracks began to form and the glass shattered.

The Doctor grinned and then said, "Word of advice…run before the Macra gets you."

He threw the rifle as far as he could and let go of the guard who fled in terror at the monster that was now released. Gas flooded out of the exhibit, as the exhibit was filled with what the Macra loved the most.

Meanwhile Ms. Lai was yelling at her guards to contain the beast and not to kill it.

The Doctor grabbed Martha and Ry'kla by the hands, "Run…."

The three ran and Martha said, "That woman, she's a regular nutter."

The Doctor laughed, "Very much. But you travel with me long enough; you'll meet plenty of them."

"It's a good thing you only invited me for one trip."

"Yea, you might end up getting hurt if you travel with me too long…"

Behind them the Macara was creating havoc, it threw guards aside as if they were match sticks. Other exhibits had also broken free as the Macra smashed the glass that contained the exhibits. Some of them were like Ry'kla, not at all hostile and they ran screaming from the menagerie. Other exhibits were a bit more hostile and were taking advantage of the situation as well. An Ice Warrior, also a lizard, was taking on some of the Kai'cha, but the Ice Warrior was a bit more cumbersome than the Kai'cha, but both came from warrior like races and despite the havoc going around them, they could not resist fighting each other, the Kai'cha were vowing to rip the Ice Warrior to shreds and the Ice Warrior vowing to do the same. Lora Lai finally threw up her hands in defeat and entered a pass code as she reached a lift, the lift doors opened; she decided she would be safer on the second floor.

"Now this is more like it…" The Doctor said as they arrived at Ms. Lai's office.

"Martha, would you open it for me?"

"Of course, Doctor."

Martha ran the card through and punched in the password, the door came open and Ry'kla ran in first, "There's tea and chocolate biscuits in here." She said as she looked at a table that had a tea pot and a plate of biscuits. Ry'kla's stomach growled noisily at the sight of food. She had been kept purposely thin by her captors as most of her kind were very slender. It was that and being left partially hungry made it difficult for a Mala'shra to concentrate and use their psychic and telepathic abilities.

The Doctor laughed, "Help yourself, Ry'kla."

He plopped himself down into the chair that Lora Lai had sat in earlier, Moving up the antimacassar he found a keypad. "Now Martha, what's that code?"

Martha shut the door and locked it and then told the Doctor the code. The Doctor punched the code in and a passageway opened up by the bookshelves.

The Doctor got up, "Now….to see what mysteries the mysterious Lora Lai holds…"

He took Martha by the hand and both went in. Meanwhile, Ry'kla stuffed herself on biscuits and tea.


	15. We Really Should Stop Meeting this Way

**A/N: Most of this information comes from classic Who and the episode The Five Doctors. This is a short chapter and I could have continued but I just couldn't. You'll understand when you read on. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Fifteen: We Really Should Stop Meeting this Way **

The Doctor looked around the room. It was a vast room with what looked like a computerized machine of some massive shape and design. "No it can't be…"

"Can't be what, Doctor?" Martha said curiously.

"I thought this thing burned with the rest of Gallifrey."

"What burned?"

"The Time Scoop, see in the Dark Times, my people were still experimenting with Time travel. With the Time Scoop they were able to snatch people or things out of various times and bring them onto Gallifrey."

The Doctor still had his glasses on and he said, "Although it looks like a few alterations have been made to it, since I last saw it."

"Last saw it. You mean you used it?"

"NO…Martha Jones. It was used on me. See before the Time War, the Lord President Borusa, used it on me and various companions I traveled with beforehand."

"Why?"

"Well he was one of my teachers for one, so he kind of knew what I was capable of. The other thing was he wanted the secret of immortality. I kind of had very little choice in the whole matter; Borusa was…well he was kind of persuasive as Lord President."

"Immortality….wow….you mean the Time Lords had that power. I…wish…"

"Now get that idea out of your head, Martha Jones. Immortality isn't all that it's cracked up to be. It's more of a curse, than anything. Being a Time Lord is a curse enough."

"But I thought you like being a Time Lord."

The Doctor sighed, "I do, Martha Jones. But my people, we live such a very long time. You humans, you live such a brief span of years."

"When you're talking about brief span of years, how long can your people live?"

The Doctor sighed, "Over ten thousand years, sometimes a bit longer."

"Whoa….and how old are you now?"

"Almost a thousand years old."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I am not. It's kind of hard being a Time Lord when all of the humans I know…." The Doctor sighed, he couldn't finish the sentence, but he managed to say, "All things have their time, Martha Jones. Whether you live to be eighty seven or live to be a thousand and eighty seven. Immortality is not a blessing but a curse. My people knew that, Martha Jones. Even the great Rassilon, the most revered Time Lord in all my people's history knew that, and he held the secret of immortality, or that's what Borusa thought. Anyway, I had to solve the puzzle and Borusa got his immortality, he was turned into a statue, a living statue. See stone has a habit of being known to last the ages, and that's immortality for you."

Martha nodded and then said, "Doctor if this thing was suppose to be destroyed when your home was destroyed. What's it doing here?"

"I don't know. That's what I'd like to know."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; he walked around thinking over the situation. He then grinned; he found his clothes, in a nearby pile on a chair. Finally, he could take off these ridiculous Gallifreyan based robes. Martha was right about that, those robes made him look like a priest or a monk.

"Martha, I found my clothes, I need to change, would you mind stepping out for a bit."

Martha feigned disappointment, "You mean I can't watch." Martha then added a slight joke, "I am a med student, Doctor. It's not like it has been the first time I have seen anatomy before."

"Very funny, Martha, now go join Ry'kla for some biscuits and tea."

Martha gave a smile at the Doctor and stepped out of the room.

The Doctor proceeded to change. Finally, he would be back into his old familiar brown pinstripes and converse trainers. He thought about how he changed out of the pajamas and into his brown suit, the first time around. He always meant to tell his companions about regeneration, but he never got around to doing it and then his companions freaked out after it happened. Poor Rose, she had called him a Slitheen. At the time, he had been annoyed to be called a Slitheen. But now that he thought about it, it was kind of funny. Rose didn't know about regeneration. So she tried her best to work her mind around what happened. He thought about Martha, she was a brilliant woman. And the way he kept skimming over death lately, maybe he really ought to tell her about regeneration, because it might be better to give Martha an idea of what might happen if….nah….why tempt fate. If he told her about it then he might jinx himself. He had already regenerated as many times as there were fingers on both his hands. He only had three more left. He decided he wouldn't, but then again…. It might not be a bad idea to give Martha a heads up. He kept debating whether or not to tell her.

He was just about to put on his trousers when he heard a ding. He frowned. His eyes turned towards a lift. _What's a lift doing in here?_ He thought. The lift doors opened and out came Ms. Lai. Her hair was bedraggled and her clothing was all askew. She smiled as she saw the Doctor with nothing on, yet again.

"Really Doctor, we really should stop meeting this way."


	16. Wrath of a Time Lord

**A/N: Not really one of my best chapters, but I tried my best. Suffering from a bit of writers block, but I promise you action is around the corner. Please R/R.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter Sixteen: Wrath of a Time Lord **

The Doctor grinned, "Ms. Lai, you're alive. I am shocked, I am amazed. I'd thought you wanted to keep your pet Macra."

Ms. Lai was thoroughly peeved off; she gave the Doctor a very acidic glare. "I changed my mind."

"Right, after it decided to go after you."

"I demand compensation."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, was it just him or was this woman just as annoying as Jackie Tyler, demanding compensation? His gaze then went cold as ice, "Listen Ms. Lai, you're very fortunate that you're alive. You want me to change that, I will. I can make it, that you wish you had never been born."

Ms. Lai stared hard into his face, "You don't scare me, Doctor. I am a hardened woman. I saw my parents die right before my eyes. And you know what….I didn't care. They weren't my parents. Not my blood and not my flesh. "

The Doctor suddenly grabbed Ms. Lai by the hair, "I have heard enough out of you. Now sit down and SHUT UP…"

He slammed her down hard into a chair and he said nothing more as he put on his clothes and looked at her. Cold and unfeeling, what kind of human was this? Humans had emotion, feelings. They were kind, compassionate, and held mercy. This woman held nothing of the sort. She glared at him almost as cold and unfeeling as he was. He slipped on his trench coat and slipped out his sonic screwdriver and did a scan on her with it. Traces of residual energy were in her body. He raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Lai, did you say you were an orphan?"

"I did. I have little memory of my parents."

The Doctor said coldly, "I see. First thing's first, where did you get this….." He pointed toward the machine.

"I told you, I found it. It came from a rift in space time."

"Do you have a habit of finding rifts?"

"Yes, actually. I guess you could say I have an affinity towards finding them."

The Doctor nodded. He walked around thinking about the whole affair. Something about this didn't make sense. A woman, with residual space-time energies in her body and an affinity towards finding rifts, she was human, sadly enough. And then his eyes brightened with awareness, as he now knew the answer. "This isn't your time."

Ms. Lai frowned, "What!"

"You don't belong here. Not in this period. You fell through time."

She snorted, "Don't be absurd."

"I am not. You have residual energy in your body. Probably due to the fact that you fell through an inter-dimensional and inter-spatial rift, and seeing your preoccupation with the Victorian era, you came from that time."

Ms. Lai snorted, "You're wrong Doctor. Wrong. I am from the year six billion and forty-three. I ought to know."

The Doctor said firmly, "I am rarely wrong about these things, Ms. Lai. I am a Time Lord. Now then, this menagerie is closed, do you hear Ms. Lai? It's closed."

Martha ran into the room along with Ry'kla. "Doctor….we have a problem." Martha said with sheer fear in her eyes.

He looked at Martha and gave her a look that could be interpreted as, 'Now what!'

Ry'kla sniffed lightly and then latched hold of the Doctor because she was afraid, "The Dalek….it's loose."

The Doctor looked at Ms. Lai. "What do you have for security systems? And you better tell me, Ms. Lai, otherwise we are all going to die."

Ms. Lai was quiet, her face had gone from its normal color to a pale almost death like pallor. "I…I……" She couldn't speak.

"Well…" The Doctor said, nervously tapping his foot.

Ms. Lai said, "This is the most secure room in the whole museum. I had it specially prepared incase….of a situation like this. All the security systems are in here. I can institute a complete shut down of the building. But if we do that, then we will be trapped."

The Doctor glared at Ms. Lai, "I see….and do you honestly think that all your security measures could keep a Dalek? There is only one option and…."

He looked at Martha and at Ry'kla and he sighed, "I am going out there to deal with Caan. Stay here."

Martha said, "Doctor, you can't. He'll exterminate you."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. He's the last of the Cult of Skaro, Martha Jones. I am not so sure he'll be so eager to confront me."

"What do you plan to do?"

"No idea…and you know what…..that's what a Dalek fears the most." The Doctor grinned and then said, "You two. Watch Ms. Lai. And make sure she stays put. I am not done with her yet."

The Doctor walked out of the hidden room and back into Ms. Lai's cheerful looking study/office. He opened the door and stepped out.

Ms. Lai said coldly, "He'll die you know."

Martha glared at her, "Shut up. Because of him, you're still alive."


	17. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to the story. Standard disclaimers apply of course. Hope you like and thanks for reviewing. Please R/R. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Seventeen: Judge, Jury, and Executioner **

Ry'kla looked at Lora with contempt. "I have waited long for this moment. Now at last I can looking into the eyes of my captor and realize her life is in my hands."

Martha looked alarmed at Ry'kla, she was freaking her out some. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for the Doctor to have left her and Ry'kla here with Ms. Lai "Uhh Ry'kla, the Doctor told us to watch her, not kill her."

She said coldly, "Forty-five years I have spent in her keeping and do you expect me to look at her fondly? Forty-five years of my life stolen. I have family, family back on Mala'shi who no doubt believe that I am dead. Do you know what that's like, human?"

Martha was about to respond but Ry'kla answered. "No, you do not. But I do not believe that killing her would make me happy. But making her suffer for it is another." She glared at Lora and said, "You have no sorrow in your heart for what you have done. I can tell. To you, I am nothing but an object, some quant attraction for everyone to look at and be amused by. Well then, it's time I was amused."

Ms. Lai was quiet, she said nothing; she only looked at Ry'kla with a wry looking smile on her face.

"Ry'kla, the Doctor wouldn't like this." Martha said and put a hand on Ry'kla for fear she might try and do something.

She snorted, "What would the Time Lord like? My heart bleeds with anger."

Martha sighed, "The Doctor will handle it. He'll make sure she's punished. I know, I have seen the Doctor handle people like her, she'll be punished enough."

She looked at Martha sadly, "How will he handle it?"

"I don't know Ry'kla, but the Doctor has his ways. Believe me; nothing can top anything you could do to her than what he will do. And the Doctor, he'll try his best to fix what's happened to you. I don't know if he'll be able to get you home Ry'kla but he'll do his best."

Ry'kla looked a bit sullen and said, "I hope you are right….Martha Jones, because I hurt terribly inside. It is a pain almost too much for even me to bear."

Martha gave Ry'kla a squeeze, "I know….I mean….I am a long way from home and from my family too."

Ry'kla sighed, "Tell me about your family. Perhaps it will ease my pain…"

Martha sighed and began to tell Ry'kla about her home, her job, her life, her family, everything she could to help her to forget what she was feeling.

-0o0-

The Doctor wandered around, the menagerie looked empty. Anyone who had been in here earlier had either been killed, or had ran off. He didn't blame them. He coughed a bit; the area stank of foul putrid gasses, and they still hung in the air. He held his hand over his mouth. The Doctor wished he had dismantled Caan completely but he hadn't. He had only used a few components from inside his adversary's machine. But that didn't mean the Dalek was dead; far from it. And seeing how this place was as quiet as a grave yard, Caan could have easily scavenged parts and tried to rebuild himself.

The Doctor had troubles seeing and he quietly walked over various pieces of rubble and dead corpses that hung around. He ducked to the ground suddenly as he saw a Dalek blaster beam headed right towards him and it barely missed him.

The Doctor glared angrily but spoke, "I guess you want to die, Caan."

No answer. Right, he had dismantled the Dalek's vocalizer. He could have kicked himself now for doing that. He could hear nothing, see nothing. What a stupid thing to do, a quiet Dalek was a deadly Dalek. With them squawking all the time, the Doctor could hear his enemy when they approached. But now nothing, he was as good as blind and deaf in this dead menagerie.

The Doctor crawled through the rubble. It was like being back on Gallifrey for a moment. Crawling through carnage and wasted buildings, trying to evade the Enemy. Enemy capitalized, because there was only one true enemy of the Time Lords and that was the Daleks.

The Doctor pondered what he could do and then a grin appeared on his face. He suddenly had an idea and he knew what to do. He climbed inside one of the broken enclosures; it flickered lightly, with its fake holographic representation of a planet or a place on a planet. He walked over to a control panel and he took his sonic screwdriver and tweaked with it a bit. It cycled through various holographic settings and the Doctor made sure he disabled the safety protocols. Various jungles, deserts, and other vistas appeared that he recognized. He chose a setting from the holographic representations, an icy cold setting, from an ice world. He could feel the cold tare into him with biting needles. He grinned as he stepped out onto a frozen patch of ice. He slid lightly and he put his sonic screwdriver to the patch and caused the ice to crack lightly. He grinned; he only hoped that this plan would work, and his faith that the hologram would react as if it was in a real world scenario. Most holograms and holographic programs that he knew of were programmed so well, that most people couldn't honestly tell the difference between the program and a real honest to goodness place.

Caan entered the hologram. The Doctor smirked lightly. The way Caan moved, he acted like he was half drunk. His machine pitched back and forth violently as it entered and the Doctor laughed. In his attempts to prepare an escape, he must have ended up severing some of Caan's internal drive mechanisms.

"A piece of junk, and you're still trying to exterminating me, huh, Caan? This just proves how stupid your race really is."

Caan fired a bolt and the Doctor dogged it as he ended up on the ground. The bolt ended up hitting the back of the hologram, somewhere. The Dalek began to make its way onto the ice patch. The Doctor grinned, "I wouldn't step on to this if I were you." The Dalek kept coming forward.

"Okay…." The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and cracked the ice. The ice cracked and began to shatter. The Doctor ran as fast as he could, converse trainers slipping across the ice. The ice creaking and cracking as the Doctor managed to get off the ice just in time and the ice shattering and taking Caan with it and the Dalek ended up in freezing cold water. The Doctor ran over to where the control panel was and fiddled with it some more. The ice froze over sealing the Dalek in; a blaster bolt was fired from Caan breaking the ice. The Doctor cycled quickly through various holograms. One of them was of a volcanic environment and right where the frozen pond had been was a volcano with hot molten lava.

The Doctor climbed the mountainous terrain and he tried to peak in as far as he could into the volcano's mouth. He did not see a trace of Caan anywhere. Either the Dalek had managed to perish in holographic lava, as he had managed to disable the safety switch, or Caan ended up using a temporal shift and had once again escaped. What ever was the case, the Doctor didn't care at this moment in time. What actually did matter was the threat had been taken care of and the Doctor slowly began to wander back to Martha, Ms. Lai, and Ry'kla.


	18. Sorting Things Out

**A/N: Another chapter to my story. Not much left to it, things are getting squared away and the Doctor is sorting it all out. I have added a bit of a link to one of my other stories in here, but nothing too big, you don't have to read any of my other stories to know anything about it. But if you have, then you have a nice connection to this. Any way enough chat…on to the story. Please R/R. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Eighteen: Sorting Things Out **

The Doctor entered back into the office. His gaze turned briefly to the monitors that Martha and Ry'kla had used to see the Dalek. He took a brief look hoping that there weren't any more threats out there. Seeing none he breathed deeply a sigh of relief. The Doctor sat down for a moment in a chair, one to catch a breath and to thank Rassilon that he had managed out of this particular situation. He absolutely couldn't let Martha see him like this. After all he had a reputation and an appearance to keep up. He poured himself a cup of tea and reached a hand out towards the biscuits to realize they were all gone. He snorted, fine thing this was, he had just saved all of them and there were no biscuits left. That greedy little Mala'shra must have gobbled them all up, and Martha probably ate the rest. But he sighed thinking over it, poor little Ry'kla looked terribly thin. If she had decided to eat up most of the biscuits it was perfectly alright, but it was rather disappointing to have gotten rid of a Dalek and there was not one biscuit left. He finished his tea and went into the back room.

Martha threw her arms around him, "I knew you'd handle it."

"Martha Jones, Ry'kla would you please explain why there are no biscuits left? I mean really, I save you from the gravest threat in the entire universe and you couldn't even save me one biscuit."

Martha didn't know what to say, leave it to the Doctor to find something really petty to complain about. "Oh you….there weren't really that many biscuits left when I was in there. Ry'kla had pretty much eaten them all."

Ry'kla looked a bit embarrassed and stuck a hand into a pocket and pulled out a biscuit, "I….I…was saving it for later. Here you can have it."

The Doctor smiled lightly, "Nah….keep it Ry'kla. You look as though you haven't eaten too much lately."

Ry'kla sighed and then broke the biscuit in half and stuck one half in her pocket and then offered the other half to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and then folded up Ry'kla's hand, "I mean it Ry'kla; you look as though you were starved…."

He looked angrily at Ms. Lai.

Ms. Lai said quietly, "I couldn't risk her using her mental abilities to escape. I feed her just enough to keep her alive but…just enough so she couldn't concentrate and use her mental powers."

The Doctor glared and said angrily to Ms. Lai, "You listen here….one of the Mala'shra adopted me once. Made me part of her family. Now it so happens that this Mala'shra had a very, very large family, to which no doubt Ry'kla is related to. I don't take kindly to someone harming a race that offered that sort of honor to me."

Ms. Lai said nothing. Ry'kla's eyes brightened a bit at the Doctor's words, so he did remember what had happened so many thousands of years ago on her own world. Although from Ry'kla's memory it had become a story of legend. She smiled and then gave the Doctor a big hug. He grinned and ruffled her hair a bit, "I see you remember something about that, huh?"

Martha's said incredulously, "You mean Ry'kla's race made you part of her family, Doctor."

"I thought it was a story, a legend," Ry'kla said softly

The Doctor grinned, "All my travels are legends….but wait till you get home, Ry'kla. What a story you can tell. You got to meet the man who was with your oldest progenitor. Now that's bound to be worth something. And Martha Jones, I have been all over, I kind of well….muddled myself into the affairs of Ry'kla's race in the past. It's a long story; I don't really have the time to go into it. But to make a long story short, I got to know one of the Mala'shra's leaders and….well she adopted me. But no big deal, I have had all sorts of things happen to me like that before." The Doctor was kind of embarrassed by it though, he wasn't really one to take up things like that, but that whole adoption thing had been forced on him by a rather persistent Mala'shra.

Ry'kla smiled; her eyes merry and then suddenly they grew sad and sorrowful and she said softly, "That is if I ever do get home."

"What do you mean if you ever do get home? Ry'kla, I promise you I will take you home. Now mind you, I can't take you back to the very moment you disappeared, since you have been here for how long?"

"Forty-five years…."

"Blimey...you have been here that long?"

Ry'kla nodded.

The Doctor sighed, "There's only one slight problem. I'll have to take you back forty-five years into your present. Sorry….but this time stuff gets complicated. Can't take you back to the very moment you disappeared or….well it will fracture things really good. I am kind of surprised that things haven't been any worse, what with…." He glared at Ms. Lai for a moment, "Her using the Time Scoop like she has been doing. Now I have to sort this whole mess out. And I am not at all happy about it…not one little bit."

The Doctor took off his trench coat and as he was rolling up his sleeves he said to Martha and Ry'kla. "Okay...you two we've got five…umm four floors to get through. We have to round up all the other misplaced people around here. Would you two….ummm kind of help me…this is going to take a good deal of time to sort out and…well…..there's going to be a lot of races not too happy about it coming through here."

Martha sighed, "I get the idea. Come on Ry'kla maybe you can help….seeing how you're telepathic and all."

Ry'kla smiled and then said, "It will be a pleasure…" She then pressed the half a biscuit into the Doctor's hands, "Keep it, Doctor. It would mean so much to me if you did."

The Doctor sighed and took the biscuit knowing better to argue about it, blooming Mala'shra and there idea of hospitality and friendship. Ry'kla really needed the food more than he did, but….what could he do about it? That was the Mala'shra for you, if they could they would practically offer the clothing off there own backs to someone. He then grinned and said, "Now…..big ole Time Scoop…..let me see if I can remember how this thing works…" He looked at the machine and then began to sing lightly, _"__Zippidy__-__Do__-__Da. Zippidy-ay. My oh my, what a wonderful day…"_

Martha and Ry'kla sighed and proceeded to go to their own task, they would help the Doctor sort out what had happened to other various time stranded beings. It was a particularly daunting task but they knew it had to be done, and the only one who could actually really do anything about what had happened here was the Doctor.

Ms. Lai looked around and then proceeded to make a break for it, but the Doctor prevented her from even stepping one foot out the door. He pulled out a bit of masking tape from one of his pockets, "Oh no you don't. You're staying right here, even if it takes me the next three hundred years to get this done."

He taped her down into the chair and he grinned and went back to his work….


	19. The Two Sides of the Doctor

**A/N: Took me forever to write up this chapter because I had a really bad case of writer's block. I also had a difficult time also coming up with a title for this chapter, but I settled with this title because of the two sides that the Doctor shown in this chapter. Hehe. Please R/R. And thanks to my many reviewers that have read and have reviewed, to them I give cookies. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Two Sides of the Doctor **

The Doctor finished. He sighed, "That does it….now to take this thing apart."

Martha frowned, "Doctor, don't you want to keep it? It's part of your home."

"Nope, this thing has caused me enough trouble, Martha Jones. It's time to send it to the scrap heap where it belongs."

"But I thought you would be glad to find something from your home."

The Doctor sighed, "Normally, yea I would be glad, but this thing is more of a problem than anything else. It's caused enough misery to enough people throughout time. It's best for it to die. The Time Scoop's primary function was to grab people and things out of space and time. It's not a pretty part of my people's history, Martha. I am glad to take it apart."

The Doctor worked on taking out key components out of the Time Scoop. He grinned, "Although…I could use some of these parts. It might help me out with repairs on the TARDIS, sort of nice running into my people's technology, even though it's a bit old. It's hard to come up with parts for the TARDIS. She might like some of these."

The Doctor took out various odds and ends out of the Time Scoop and put them in his pockets or put them aside to transport to the TARDIS.

Ry'kla meanwhile was sleeping away the Doctor had rolled up his trench coat and she lay peacefully on it, snoring lightly. He smiled softly at the girl, "She's worn out."

"Yea, well she was really helpful getting those two what did you call them again, Doctor?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorians…."

"Yea….what you called them Raxa...whatever getting them to stop fighting amongst each other."

The Doctor chuckled lightly, "First few moments free from captivity and they choose to pick a fight with one of there relations from Clom. Good thing I sent them back to their time frame right away."

"What about those two bird like….uhhh…"

"Avalians….yea…bad time…we just caught them while they were molting…"

Martha laughed, "I thought I was going to die sneezing, what with all those feathers all over the floor. Plus both of them looked like a pair of plucked chickens."

The Doctor laughed, "They did, didn't they?"

Martha sighed, "I am tired, Doctor. When are we going to be leaving?"

"Soon enough, Martha Jones. Soon enough."

The Doctor finished scavenging parts from the machine and he grinned, "There, no more Time Scoop. All the dimensional circuitry has been removed. Just a shell now…."

Ms. Lai was sleeping away still tied up to the chair. He grinned and picked up a feather off the floor and tickled her nose with it. She sneezed and he smiled, "Time to wake up."

Ms. Lai groaned a bit, "I am so stiff…."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be all comfortable anyway. It's time we were leaving and…your punishment."

"What exactly are you going to do to me Doctor?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He turned toward Martha, "Martha, go wake up Ry'kla…it's time to leave."

Martha gently nudged, Ry'kla, who yawned and stretched a bit. "It's time to go, Ry'kla."

The Doctor smiled, "Did you sleep well, Ry'kla?"

She nodded and looked at Lora, "What about her?"

"Oh I'll get around to dealing with her, but first we need to get back to the TARDIS."

Ry'kla nodded and he said to Martha, "Martha do me a big favor and find me a trolley for these parts it's going to be a long walk to the TARDIS."

Martha smiled, "Doctor, I took a hover car here. Actually borrowed one….well it's a long story. I only managed to find you because this guy knew Ms. Lai. She tried to kill him and I saved his life. He's back on the TARDIS; I was scared for his life, so I took him back to the TARDIS, it was the only thing at the time I could think of because I was scared."

The Doctor nodded, "It's all right, and if you think I am upset about it. I am not. You did what you felt was right, Martha Jones. Now go find me that trolley."

"Why do I have to find you a trolley? Why can't you find a trolley?"

"Someone has to watch Ms. Lai and take Ry'kla with you."

"Fine….I get the idea. Come on Ry'kla, I think the Doctor wants to talk to Ms. Lai, alone."

Ry'kla nodded and Martha grasped her by the hand and both of them left the hidden chamber looking for a trolley.

The Doctor looked at Ms. Lai and sighed, "If you're trying to be tough. It's not working. You're human; I know deep down inside of you, you're scared. Acting tough in front of me is really not a good idea. If you know so much about me, Ms. Lai, then you know that this isn't going to end very well."

Ms. Lai said nothing and the Doctor sighed yet again, "Fine I get it. Cold shoulder, no sense talking to you, I just thought you might want to say something in your defense. You're not sorry are you?"

Ms. Lai suddenly spat in the Doctor's face. And the Doctor took out a handkerchief and wiped the spit from off his face. "I'll take that as a no. Very well Ms. Lai, then you force me to take no other choice then to punish you in a way I see fit."

"Good."

"What? You're obviously more insane than I thought."

"I have no feelings or care for what you do, Doctor."

The Doctor scratched his head and his hair went all askew, "You're a strange woman, Ms. Lai. You're one of the few humans that I really don't understand."

Ms. Lai smiled lightly and then said, "I am your prisoner, Doctor. Prisoners get punished. It's as simple as that, Doctor. And as a Prisoner…why should I say anything at all. Nothing I do is going to keep you from not punishing me. So why bother trying to defend myself. I am guilty, at least in your eyes. You're nothing more than judge, jury and executioner."

The Doctor sighed; he had never seen such detachment in a human before. Frankly it baffled him. "You're pretty smart for a human, Ms. Lai, I'll give you credit for that. And you're right; nothing you're going to say is going to change my mind. You've hurt lots of people and destroyed their lives. The crimes you have committed are ones against time, Ms. Lai. Since I am the only Time Lord left, it's up to me to see that you are punished and that a sentence is carried out."

Ms. Lai sighed and then said, "You don't have to tell me. Get it over with Time Lord. Your mighty retribution; punish me since that is what pleases you most."

"It doesn't please me at all…."

"I think it does. The stories I have read about you Doctor. Speak of you as a great storm, whose wrath is mighty and swift. You enjoy it; you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed having my collection from across the stars. There was something about having all the rare and near extinct races in my collection. It was my one true obsession in life. It was fun. Somewhere in the darkest recesses of your soul, Doctor, you enjoy this. You like swooping down like the avenging angel you are."

"You're wrong Ms. Lai. I do not enjoy doing this. All I want is a simple life, but people like you make it impossible."

Ms. Lai smiled lightly, "Bet that is what you tell people so you justify what you do."

The Doctor grumbled a bit and said nothing more. He knew if he yelled at her to shut up it would only serve to prove her point.

"Then I am right. You tell people that just to justify what you do."

The Doctor sighed, "Believe what you want Ms. Lai. But I don't like punishing people, contrary to what you might think. I do it because there is no one else left to do it."

Martha came in with Ry'kla riding upon the trolley, The Doctor chuckled, "Having fun Ry'kla?"

"Oh yes…."

The Doctor smiled, "Wait till you get a ride in the TARDIS. That will be even more fun than just riding in a trolley." The Doctor put the parts in the trolley and he un-taped Ms. Lai from her chair but kept her bound up pretty tightly, using more masking tape to keep her hands and arms from going anywhere.

The four of them made their procession out of the menagerie and into the sunlight of a new morning. A dead Macra laid at their feet along side dead staff members from the menagerie. The Doctor sighed, "They had to die because of you, Ms. Lai."

Ms. Lai said nothing. Martha wheeled the trolley up to the hover car and the Doctor grinned, "Whoa a 7800 Xylander. I was there when they designed these. They were designed to race in the Races of Six Billion and forty two. I actually got to test drive one of these models. They were designed for speed."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

The Doctor frowned, "What that they were designed for speed?"

"No, that you test drove this particular hover car."

"But Martha Jones, this is the Ferrari of the seventh billionth century. This is….this is so amazing. I never thought I'd get to drive one of these again. The company kicked me out, after I wrecked their test model."

Martha laughed, "You wrecked their model…."

"Well….I uhh it's a long story. But man what a rush….this thing is the fastest car known to the universe at this time. But when I test drove the test model, I tinkered with it to make it go even faster."

"I know…." Martha grumbled lightly, "I felt my stomach in my throat, when I came in this thing." She paused, "Wait a minute, you souped up a fast car to make it go even faster?"

"Yep… and the car just wasn't fast enough. It needed a bit more oomph to it."

Martha sighed, what was it about guys and sports cars? Even the Doctor seemed to have some sort of preoccupation with fast cars. She shook her head incredulously, "Come on…let's get back to the TARDIS, and I am driving."

The Doctor's face took on a pouty look, "Why can't I drive?"

Martha sighed and looked at that very childish whiney pouty face and she threw up her hands in defeat. It was really difficult to say no when the Doctor had that childish pout on his face, "Fine….just as long as you don't crash us this time."

The Doctor's face lit up and he grinned, "I won't Martha Jones. I won't…"

Martha gulped; the Doctor was terrible at piloting the TARDIS. She had a feeling this ride was going to be absolutely horrifying.


	20. The Fate of Ms Lai

**A/N: Not too many chapters left to this story. At the most there is only one or two and the second chapter will more than likely be an epilogue to the story. I am glad everyone has enjoyed this story so very much. Please R/R**

**XXXX**

**Chapter Twenty: The Fate of Ms. Lai **

The leather interior of the hover car let out a slick sound as Martha literally peeled Ry'kla from her seat. Her normally curly hair had lost its curl either to sweat or just to sheer terror. Ry'kla said in a low muttering voice, "My poor heart….I am too old for this."

The Doctor's wild driving through the motorways of this planet had caused the old or rather young looking Mala'shra to be positively terrified. She shivered as she got out of the hover car and Martha felt herself shiver with her. The ride was absolutely terrifying. The Doctor had kept them inches away from oncoming traffic and she had troubles as well peeling herself off from the interior of the car.

The Doctor got out of the car, "That was fun…"

"For who?" Martha asked.

The Doctor grinned, "What didn't you think that was fun?"

He pulled out Ms. Lai who was muttering under her breath, "I should have never bought Charles that damn sports car."

The Doctor fished out his key to the TARDIS and unlocked the doors. Meanwhile Martha and Ry'kla unloaded the parts that the Doctor had taken from the Time Scoop. He opened the TARDIS and found Charles Wilden sitting in one of the seats. He got up and said, "About time you got here. I have been here for what I think was three days, maybe it was four. I don't know I lost track of time. I was going to get out to help you but I couldn't get out."

Ms. Lai glared at Charles, "You idiot….you had to help them."

"Still alive I see. I am glad, actually."

Meanwhile Ry'kla entered in the TARDIS and gasped, "It's bigger on the inside? It's as the stories say."

The Doctor chuckled, "It is bigger, isn't it?" The Doctor then helped Martha and Ry'kla bring in the parts.

Charles looked at Ry'kla and nodded briefly, he recognized her from Ms. Lai's collection; she had been one of her first exhibits that she had managed to get, as a very young woman. Ry'kla noticed shortly afterwards, but said nothing and held on to Martha, and waited to see what would happen.

Martha frowned, "Why Mr. Wilden, she tried to kill you. Why are you happy that she's still alive?"

Mr. Wilden sighed, "Because, besides all that, I am very much fond of her. I…well I love her."

The Doctor's eyes went wide, "Love that….she's insane."

Mr. Wilden shrugged, "They say love is insanity."

The Doctor grinned, "That's true…. "

He then went over to the TARDIS' computers and he pulled Ms. Lai with him. "Martha could I borrow your mobile for a second?"

"Sure, Doctor. What do you need it for?"

"You'll see…"

The Doctor took Martha's phone and suddenly snapped a digital photo of Ms. Lai with it. He then plugged the phone into the TARDIS computers and the Doctor smiled, "Let me see…age progression technology. Age back this photo to a six year old. There…." He grinned and he showed a picture of Ms. Lai at six years of age.

"Awww what a sweetie…."

"I don't get it Doctor, what are you planning to do?" Martha asked.

"I am going to search the TARDIS databases for missing people from the Victorian Era that's what I am doing and…." The TARDIS came up with a match. A black and white photo of a young missing girl, "There we go….don't believe me now Ms. Lai. That's you."

Ms. Lai glanced at the photo and shook her head, "That's not me."

"Sure it is and you're name isn't Lora either….."

The Doctor read the name from the internet site that he managed to find, "Rachelle Whitefield. Age five and a half. Missing from Cardiff on April 27, 1847. Presumed dead." The Doctor grinned, "Of course you fell through the rift."

Martha frowned, "What rift?"

"There's a rift running through time and space in Cardiff, Martha Jones. Maybe one of these days I'll explain it to you better."

"How old are you Ms. Lai?"

"I beg your pardon? It's rude to ask a woman her age," Ms. Lai said.

The Doctor grinned, "I am guessing late twenties maybe early thirties."

"I am twenty-seven years old, I have you know."

The Doctor grinned; he had managed to get her to divulge her age, "So…. Rachelle Whitefield. You're twenty-seven years old. You went missing in 1847 and so….how long is that…Martha Jones?"

"Why you asking me, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked a bit embarrassed, "I am not really good at well….you can ask me my twenty-seven times tables but…I am just horrible at simple figures."

Martha laughed, "That would be 1869, Since she was five years old when she went missing, technically she'd be twenty-seven in 1869. Doctor."

The Doctor grinned, "Martha Jones…..what would I do without you? 1869, Cardiff here we come."

Ms. Lai looked alarmed, "What?"

"Simple Ms. Lai or should I say Rachelle, I am dumping you off in 1869. That's where you originated from, that's where I am leaving you."

"But you can't." Ms. Lai said.

Martha looked alarmed as well, "Doctor, you can't. She would end up messing up the time frame if you did that."

The Doctor had already activated the TARDIS as it dematerialized and it went spinning through the Vortex. He said firmly, "Just watch me Martha Jones. She's going back where she came from. And I should warn you Rachelle Whitefield, mind yourself, I'd keep a low profile if I were you. You might end up being sectioned." The Doctor grinned lightly.

The TARDIS finally dematerialized, "Here we are…and OUT YOU GO…." He grabbed Ms. Lai and she began to sob, "I don't belong here….I don't. Don't leave me here…."

He undid her masking tape and the Doctor said firmly, "You do belong here Ms. Lai. You went missing in 1847 and you belong in 1869."

He opened the doors and Mr. Wilden said calmly, "Wait…"

The Doctor paused and Mr. Wilden said firmly, "You can't do this."

"I can too do this, and I am."

"I helped Martha Jones. Please Doctor…don't."

The Doctor sighed, "Mr. Wilden, what would happen if I let her stay in the year Seven Billion? Tell me if you can?"

Mr. Wilden sighed, "I…I don't know. She'd try and rebuild her menagerie, I suppose."

"Exactly, she's better off here in an age away from other species that she could put under thumb once again. So out she goes…" He threw Ms. Lai out of the TARDIS doors. Ms. Lai ended up outside on the hard cold ground.

"Doctor…" Mr. Wilden said, "If you won't reconsider, let me stay with her."

The Doctor sighed, "Are you sure? If I put you here, you'll live here and die here in the past. The nineteenth century is a hard cruel place, Mr. Wilden."

Mr. Wilden sighed, "I am sure, Doctor. Besides someone needs to keep an eye on her and I love her. I don't think she realizes how much, but…"

The Doctor grasped Mr. Wilden's hand and shook it, "You're a good man, Mr. Wilden. I don't know what you see in that woman but…." The Doctor grinned, "Good luck…"

Martha shook her head incredulously, "Mr. Wilden, you don't have to do this."

He sighed, "I think I do, Martha Jones. Besides, I'd be lost without Lora. She keeps my life orderly, in more ways than one. After all someone needs to keep her head level to the ground, so why not?"

He gave Martha Jones a hug and he said, "Good bye Doctor, I wish this could have ended more pleasantly."

"So do I." The Doctor said.

Mr. Wilden then turned to Ry'kla, "I apologize for your captivity, little one and I am sorry to have ever taken part of it. I am sorry, even if Lora isn't."

Ry'kla said softly, "Your apology is accepted. May the goddess Mala shine her grace on you."

Mr. Wilden nodded and then smiled, "Thank you…." He then walked out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS, "So….Ry'kla it's your turn. Are you ready to go home to your family?"

Ry'kla smiled, "Oh yes, Doctor I am…"

"Good….lets get you home then."


	21. East or West, Home is Best

**A/N: The end is near people, The end of Season Three for one and of my story. Just one more chapter, I think and that will be it. Also I caught a few errors in my last chapter, so I tweaked my last chapter a bit and re-updated it. Minor things really, like the date between when Ms. Lai went missing and the group taking in the parts from the Time Scoop. Even though it was good the way it was, I don't like a lot of obvious errors staring straight at me. Please R/R. **

**XXX**

**Chapter Twenty One: East or West, Home is Best **

The Doctor set the time, the year 4566, and the place Mala'shi, the home of the Mala'shraian race. The TARDIS dematerialized leaving Ms. Lai and Mr. Wilden in 1869 Cardiff. Mr. Wilden smiled, "I wonder if we will be in time for the rocket launch."

"That's 1969, you moron…" Ms. Lai said angrily.

Mr. Wilden frowned and then said, "You listen here missy. I know a lot more than you think. It's 1869 and a man has at least some authority over a woman. And it's time I demonstrate it." He suddenly grabbed Ms. Lai by the arm forcefully and dragged her along. "Charles what are you doing?"

"If we're going to live in 1869, then I am the one that's going to make sure we're going to survive it, because frankly my dear….I am the only confident you have now and by God I am not going to let you screw up our chances here. "

"Charles, you've gone mad….stark raving mad."

"I am not mad, my dear. I am furious and if we're going to survive, you're going to call me Mr. Wilden and you my dear are going to be Mrs. Wilden."

"You'd think I'd ever let you…."

"You want to live on your own. I doubt you'd last one day, without a husband. You need me, so either love me or hate me my dear; I am all you got…."

Ms. Lai began to cry as Mr. Wilden dragged her along Cardiff, "Shut up….you're making a scene…"

-0o0-

The TARDIS rematerialized in a field somewhere in Mala'shi. The Doctor opened the door and took a breath of air, "Smell that air…nothing quite like it."

Meanwhile beside the TARDIS huge looking stalks in the fields fluttered lightly, but there was no wind at all.

Martha stepped out, "It looks like a farmer's field…complete with rows and rows of boring ordinary plants."

"Martha be nice, you don't want to offend the plants."

"Offend the plants…right?"

Ry'kla smiled as she came out and she gently patted the stalks. She carefully peeled back the corner of one of a husk and peeked inside for a moment and then carefully placed it back.

Martha frowned not sure what Ry'kla was doing, "What is this place?"

"A nursery, Martha Jones, maybe I should sing a few Gallifreyan lullabies, they'd like that."

"You're not making any sense, Doctor. A nursery is a place where plants are grown. You don't sing to plants."

The Doctor grinned, "Martha Jones. These plants are different, they like music. Come to think of it, they might like hearing us talk and walking around. Nice quiet and comforting environment."

Suddenly a pair of hands came out of one of the stalks.

Martha screamed.

The Doctor frowned, "Martha Jones, hush…you'll scare them."

"Scare what?" Martha was alarmed, since when did hands come out of a plant?

Ry'kla watched intently and ever so carefully she placed her hands gently on the stalk and began to hum lightly.

Swiftly the pair of hands managed to pull the leaves back and an older looking Mala'shra emerged from the plant and collapsed on the ground, worn out by the effort.

The Doctor grinned, "Hello…."

The older Mala'shara looked up at the Doctor with curiousity and wonder in his eyes.

Martha shivered lightly, "Okay that was weird…"

Ry'kla chuckled lightly amused at Martha Jones's statement, "You humans are all alike. Everything to you is 'weird.' This is how my people start." Ry'kla took off her cloak and covered the newly 'born' Mala'shra.

Martha blinked, "You're telling me that your people grow out of the ground like a plant."

Ry'kla chuckled, "Yes…."

"That's impossible, no way could a person just….sprout out of the ground like that."

The Doctor laughed, "For Humans, Martha Jones …but for the Mala'shra its part of their genetic make up. It gives a whole new meaning to being called a sprout. Ry'kla, do you know where we are?"

"A family field…each family has a plot given to them to bear their offspring. But this could be one of many….I do not know which one."

The Doctor frowned, "Don't your people watch the fields so the offspring aren't left alone…"

Ry'kla nodded, "Yes, but this time of year is busy. There is food to gather as well…as new children."

Without too much of a warning, a middle aged looking woman came walking into the field, and she frowned looking at the Doctor, Ry'kla, and Martha Jones."

"Who are you? What are you doing in our field?"

Ry'kla looked at the woman, "Ta'lana is that you?"

Ta'lana blinked, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Ry'kla suddenly squeezed the woman in an embrace, "It's me. It's your mother, Ry'kla. I am home. And this is Martha and the Doctor."

The Doctor waved and Martha smiled at the woman when they were introduced.

"You can't be….my mother died. She died forty five years ago."

"I was kidnapped. Taken far from here, the Doctor….he….saved me, and brought me home."

Ta'lana looked at the man in a trench coat and suit. "The stories…."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea…stories." He then grinned, "I am so good; out of all the fields on Mala'shi I pick the one that has Ry'kla's family planted in it."

Martha shook her head, "That was luck, Doctor."

"Oh Martha, with me there's no such thing. See the TARDIS is telepathic. Ry'kla's people are telepathic as well. And she's brilliant, just like me. So she brought us here."

Ta'lana sighed, "But you died….we all knew it. When you didn't come home, we committed your memory to Mala. We mourned your loss for six years."

Martha blinked; she couldn't imagine that a race would mourn a person's death for that long, "Six years…."

The Doctor whispered to Martha, "Six is a number of completion for the Mala'shra. It's a sacred number. It's a bit like humans fascination with the number seven, but with the Mala'shra it's the number six."

Ry'kla sniffed lightly, "I know….and to me you were just as dead. I never thought I'd ever get home. But here I am. I know it may take a little while to get use to…but I have returned." She grasped Ta'lana's hand, "See….feel it, feel me with your mind….I have returned."

The Doctor said firmly, "Well it's time me and Martha should be on our way."

Ry'kla suddenly latched onto the Doctor's hand, "Please stay….stay and meet my family."

"I don't do families too well."

Ry'kla laughed, "That's absurd, Doctor."

"Well every time I meet a family. I either get yelled at or slapped. I really don't have a good track record. Besides, this is your family reunion not mine. You go ahead and enjoy it."

Ry'kla sighed and then hugged the Doctor, "Will I ever see you again?"

The Doctor grinned, "Maybe. Good bye little Ry'kla. I want you to do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Have a fantastic life."

Martha sighed, she really didn't know the Doctor that well yet, but she could tell that he was getting itchy and wanted to go. It didn't seem fair to leave all of a sudden, but it really wasn't wise to argue with the guy that was giving you a lift across space and time, "Good bye Ry'kla."

Ry'kla gave Martha a hug and said softly, "Thank you for freeing me." Martha smiled, "You're welcome." The two finally let go. And the Doctor said, "Come along, Martha."

The Doctor and Martha walked back to the TARDIS, he opened the door and both of them stepped inside, the Doctor smiled, "Now…to get you home Martha Jones."

Martha sighed; the Doctor had promised her one trip. Even though the Doctor had ended up bending their original agreement, he still was saying he needed to take her home. Yet he treated her like he needed her, and at times acted like she was going to be with him for awhile. Maybe he would change his mind because Martha had seen so much already and home was so ordinary.


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Well this it final chapter. Last part of this is of course from the Lazarus Experiment. This is where I had placed this particular story, happening right after Evolution of the Daleks and right before Lazarus. Hope you enjoy this last segment of the story. I have enjoyed writing this story. I have toyed with the idea of creating a story with Ms. Lai in the future. But that will probably be sometime in the future. Thanks for Reading. **

**XXXX**

**Epilogue **

As the TARDIS dematerialized away from Mala'shi, Martha sighed. It had been a really long trip. In a way she was kind of glad to be going home. She was exhausted. Although it seemed as though the Doctor was thoroughly awake and not even one bit tired. She said to him, "How can you be so perky? I am bushed."

He grinned lightly, "I live on constant adrenaline Martha Jones."

"Really?"

"That and I am not human."

Martha nodded and she said, "Doctor, there was this bottle of aspirin, I found. I have one quick question why was it labeled poison?"

"I am deathly allergic to it."

"You are? No way!"

"Oh yes."

"Then why do you bother keeping some."

"I have had lots of people travel with me, Martha Jones. You're not the first. I keep it for them. I labeled it just incase."

"Just incase what?"

"Incase I accidentally take some."

"Oh."

The TARDIS dematerialized right in Martha Jones's flat. "Here we are."

He opened the door and he peaked out, "Nice place…"

Martha Jones got out and looked around, "It's like I never left."

"It's only been a night since you left."

Martha Jones's eyes went wide, "You're telling me we did all that….in one night."

The Doctor grinned, "Yep. That's time travel for you."

Martha meanwhile went through her messages on her phone. The Doctor smiled, "Well it's time I get going."

He turned and began to walk toward the TARDIS and proceeded to enter as Martha heard the television blaring away. A Doctor Lazarus was talking stating how he was going to change what it was meant to be human. Martha saw her sister, Tish and smiled and she turned off the television. She needed some rest. The TARDIS suddenly dematerialized. Martha sighed, that was it. She would never see the Doctor again. Suddenly the TARDIS rematerialized. Martha was suddenly elated he had come back. The Doctor quickly opened the door and then turning to Martha said. "No, I'm sorry, did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?!"


End file.
